El corazón no puede olvidar
by Catherine Storr
Summary: FINALIZADO: Elena Gilbert es una joven chica que ha sobrevivido a un accidente automovilístico que la dejó durante dos meses en estado de coma. Regresa a su vida habitual, pero siente que algo le falta. ¿Encontrará lo que realmente su corazón espera?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Olor a desinfectante. Picor en los brazos. Iluminación cegadora. Sonidos de máquinas. Voces lejanas. _'Ha despertado' _dicen_ 'Llamen al doctor Johnson' _gritan otros. No entiendo que pasa, ni porque estoy en un hospital. Trato de hablar, pero hay un tubo en mi garganta. Quiero mover mis brazos, pero parecen muy cansados, y no responden.

Una enfermera se abalanza sobre mí y me habla. Escucho su voz lejana '_Elena, todo estará bien… si me escuchas pestañea dos veces seguidas'_ Hago lo que me pide. _'Buena niña. Ahora sacaré el tubo de tu boca, quizás sentirás sensación de vómito pero es normal. Lo hare a la cuenta de tres. 1, 2, 3'._ El tubo sale de mi boca y un escozor siento en mi garganta. Me trapico y comienzo a toser. La misma enfermera me voltea y me deja sobre un costado. Sigo sin poder hablar.

Veo unos pies acercándose a mi cama. Bototos negros, pantalón negro… lo recuerdo… Levanto la vista y una enorme sonrisa me recibe. Pero algo no está bien. Unos ojos marrones me están mirando.

- Señorita Gilbert, nos tuviste muy asustados. Estuviste dos meses en coma… lo bueno para ti, es que tus lesiones están sanadas casi en su totalidad. Te revisaré y veremos que todo este bien.

El doctor Johnson es una persona encantadora. Fue amigo de papá, y quien me atendió luego del accidente en el puente Wickery. A decir verdad, no lo veía desde el funeral de mis padres, pues lo trasladaron a California.

Mi mente volaba. Recordaba agua… mucha agua… ¡Oh Dios! Caímos con Matt en su camioneta al río…

- ¿M-Matt? – pregunto, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo

- Ha estado por acá todos los días desde el accidente viendo por ti… igual que tus amigas y tu familia. Termino de revisarte y tu familia podrá entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

Solo asiento con la cabeza. Hay algo que debo recordar… pero no puedo. Trato de concentrarme. El doctor me toma como una muñeca, me zarandea de un lado a otro, me saca las vías que estaban con lo que asumo es suero en mi brazo. ¡Eso era lo que me picaba!. Trato de mover un brazo, por suerte puedo hacerlo, aunque con dificultad. El doctor Johnson le dice a una enfermera que me de agua. Quizás por eso no podía hablar, tengo mi garganta seca y apretada. El agua me escuece un poco, quizás el tubo me hizo daño. Siento como de a poco mi garganta comienza a humedecerse y mi boca ya no esta seca. Lamo mis labios, que están increíblemente partidos. Me aclaro la voz y siento que puedo hablar.

- Doctor Johnson – hablo lentamente – ¿Matt está bien?

- Ha estado muy preocupado por ti Elena, no hay día en que el no haya aparecido por acá. Es un buen muchacho y tus padres lo quieren mucho.

- Si, mis papás lo querían mucho – dijo Elena soltando una lágrima – ¿Cuando puedo ver a Jeremy?

- No te preocupes, estará aquí en cualquier minuto, ya mande a llamarlos.

Elena asintió, y se quedo medio sentada, acomodaron la cama para que estuviera su cabecera mas alta, lo que la dejaba en una posición bastante cómoda.

- ¡Elena! ¡Me asustaste! Pensamos que te perderíamos – dijo Jeremy abrazando a su hermana. Era raro, lo recordaba un poco mas alto y menos chascón

- ¡Jer! Me duele todo… pero ya quiero que volvamos a casa los dos…

- ¿Y nosotros que, cariño? – escuchó la voz de su madre en la puerta – ¿acaso quieres que sigamos durmiendo en este hospital?

Mamá y papá. Papá y mamá. Ahí estaban, de pie al lado de mi cama. ¿Será que mi experiencia cercana a la muerte me hizo desarrollar las aptitudes de Jeremy? Hay algo extraño, una cicatriz atraviesa la frente de mi padre.

- ¿Mamá?¿Papá? Jer... ¿Puedes verlos?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa Lena? – me dice papá sonriendo – Es lógico que Jeremy nos vea, si el chico no está ciego

- Jeremy ¿Qué está pasando?

- Elena, claro que puedo verlos

- Voy a llamar a Philip para que la revise – dice mi mamá mirándome con cara de espanto.

Papá me toma la mano. Se siente tan real.

- Papito, te he extrañado tanto… todo este tiempo sin ti y sin mamá han sido un infierno… pero con Jer lo hemos hecho bien… Jenna cuido bien de nosotros hasta que murió…

- ¿De que demonios hablas, Elena? Jenna esta afuera, esperando para entrar – soltó Jeremy de pronto

- No, no… Jenna murió… pero no recuerdo bien como… es como si todo estuviese mezclado en mi cabeza Jer… Papito, te extrañe

- Princesa, nosotros también, estos dos meses han sido un infierno sin ti

- ¿Dos meses? Papá, ha pasado mas de un año desde que moriste

- Wow, ¿ahora yo también estoy muerto? – dijo Grayson mirando a Jeremy

- Elena, tu juego me está asustando – dijo Jeremy

- ¿Cuál juego Jer? Papá y mamá murieron cuando caímos del puente Wickery… y eso paso hace un año y medio…

- Elena… hoy es 29 de julio de 2009… el accidente fue el 23 de mayo… dos meses… han pasado dos meses – dijo con tristeza Grayson

- Te perdiste tu cumpleaños número 17 Elena – dijo Jeremy – comimos torta aquí, a tu lado, esperando que despertaras. Era tu favorita…

-No puede ser…

Elena no cabía en su asombro. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, sentía una extraña presión a los lados de su frente. Recordaba vagas cosas del ultimo año y medio, pero se acordaba ciertamente de la muerte de sus padres… de la muerte de Jenna… de ella y Jeremy viviendo solos, Jeremy con Bonnie, que por cierto tenia poderes mágicos… y de ella en la camioneta con Matt la noche que cayeron del puente por evitar a una chica rubia… y recordaba también vagamente dos cosas: Unos cálidos y acogedores ojos verdes y unos impactantes, sexys y peligrosos ojos azules.

- Philip, Elena cree que somos invisibles – dijo Miranda trayendo del brazo al doctor Johnson – revísala, quizás tenga una conmoción o algo

- Miranda, querida, ya la revisé, en media hora le haremos un scanner para ver que tal su cabeza, pero te puedo asegurar que ella esta bien. Elena, por favor, te revisare de nuevo… tú sabes como es tu madre, y no nos dejará a ninguno de los dos si no te reviso de nuevo… Grayson, esta señorita ha estado preguntando por Matt desde que despertó, creo que sería bueno que el chico entrara.

- Yo voy por él, papá – dijo Jeremy

Elena fue revisada nuevamente por el doctor Johnson. Cuando terminaba de revisarla, la voz de Matt la hizo volverse a la puerta

- Lena… corazón… me tenías muy preocupado – dijo Matt mientras estampaba un beso en los labios de Elena y ella lo alejo de un empujón – ¡Estos meses han sido horribles! Y peor al pensar que nuestra última conversación fue una pelea… no quiero perderte de nuevo…

Ahora si no entendí nada… Yo no soy novia de Matt… soy la novia de… de… mmm… yo tengo otro novio… espera… mierda, no puedo recordar su nombre… cierro los ojos… veo sus ojos… ojos verdes… ojos azules… momento, ¿Qué?... no recuerdo! Siento mas presión al costado de mi frente… me sobo pero el dolor no desaparece… una voz sale desde el pasillo… ¿Jenna?

- ¡Elena! Wow…hola Philip – saluda coqueta Jenna

¿Qué? ¿Jenna coqueteando con el doctor Johnson?

- Jenna querida – dice el doctor poniendo un beso en su mano – tengo que ir a ver a mas pacientes, por si acaso, mi turno termina a las 19.00 – remata el doctor con un guiño

- Lo tendré presente Philip – contesta Jenna sonrojándose ligeramente

- ¿Quieres dejar de ligar con mis colegas Jenna? – suelta Grayson de pronto

- ¡Hey! Es soltero… soy soltera… ¿Qué problema hay?

- Hija querida, veré cuando te darán el alta, para que no veas este espectáculo de tu tía Jenna cada día – dice Grayson dejando la habitación

- ¡Cariño yo te acompaño! – grita Miranda, siguiéndole

- Elena, cuanto me alegro que hayas despertado… ahora tengo que irme, mi turno en el Grill empezara en una hora, así que ya tengo que estar de camino… mañana regreso, ¿ok? – dijo Matt despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

- Ok Matt

- Hasta pronto Jenna

- Adiós Matt… - Jenna esperó hasta que Matt salió de su vista para hablar a Elena – creí que me dijiste que terminarías con él el día de la fiesta… ¿qué pasó?

- Terminé con él y pedí a papá que me fuera a buscar… y después el accidente… Jenna… ¿puedes guardar un secreto? – Jenna asintió con la cabeza – algo está mal… tengo recuerdos vagos… y hay cosas que no están como deberían

- Elena, tuviste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, estuviste en coma por dos meses, acabas de despertar… quizás son cosas que pensaste mientras estabas comatosa…

Por primera vez algo que le decían le hacia sentido.

- Gracias Jenna… eres mi tía favorita… ¿lo sabes?

- Lo sé… y en cuanto salgas de aquí, iremos de compras… invitaré a tus amigas para que tengamos una tarde de niñas… ¡Shopping y helados!

Estaba riendo con Jenna… quizás tenia razón y sus recuerdos vienen de su estado de coma…

- ¡Cariño! Buenas noticias… en tres días a lo máximo estarás de vuelta en casa! Ahora vienen a por ti, para hacerte el scanner. Te vemos a tu regreso cariño! – dijo Miranda muy contenta

Me llevaron y me hicieron el scanner… Según el doctor Johnson no hay lesiones visibles, pero todo se puede deber a una confusión en mi cabeza. Me mandan con un psiquiatra para descartar esquizofrenia. El psiquiatra dice que no hay nada mal conmigo, lo cual me alivia. ¿Y si de verdad estoy loca?

* * *

**Bien, esta historia ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza un par de semanas... trate de no hacerle caso, pero ya ven, basta que Iancito me visite en sueños para que regrese toda mi inspiración. Cuéntenme que les parece ¿Seguirían leyendo esta historia? Les prometo que viene con sorpresas ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Querido diario:_

_Llevo dos semanas ya en casa. Mis padres están conmigo. Mamá hace el desayuno como cada mañana, y papá nos lleva al colegio… todos me tratan como si estuviera dañada… bueno, no hay muchas personas que conozca que hayan estado en coma dos meses._

_Hoy conversamos con Caroline de nuestro futuro. Ella piensa que si no consigue novio de aquí a fin de año, empezará a elegir un convento. Me hace reír con sus ocurrencias._

_Hable con Bonnie sobre sus poderes mágicos. Se descojonó de risa en mi cara. Me dijo que estaba igual de loca que su abuela. Cuando me soltó eso, recordé que su abuela es una muy poderosa bruja, así que pensé que sería una buena idea visitarla. Pedí a las chicas que me acompañaran, pero al parecer ya tenían planes._

_En las noches casi no tengo sueños… y los pocos fragmentos que recuerdo, son idénticos: un par de bellos ojos verdes y unos sexys ojos azules. No se que significan, pero me están volviendo loca. _

_Llegue a la casa de Sheila (la abuela de Bonnie) y después de ver mi aura, leerme el tarot y hacer un montón de rituales extraños, me dijo que cuando mi corazón estuviera preparado todo acabaría. No sé que quiso decir con eso._

_Después de clases fui al cementerio. Pensarás que estoy loca de remate, pero busque las tumbas de papá y mamá. Obviamente no están. En su lugar hay tumbas de dos desconocidos: Camille y Gerard Volker. Dice que murieron el mismo día del accidente que tuvimos con mis padres. No pude evitar sentarme allí y ahora estoy escribiendo aquí mismo._

Cerré mi diario y comencé a caminar fuera del cementerio. Quería llegar cuanto antes a casa. Cuando pasaba por la plaza de la ciudad, una figura llamó mi atención. Pantalón de jeans negro, chaqueta de cuero, cabello negro… estaba de espaldas, por lo que no pude ver su cara. Me apresuré a llegar hasta él cuando un bocinazo y unos brazos me sacaron de mi objetivo.

- ¡Jesús, niña! ¿Acaso no ves por donde caminas? – dijo un hombre de unos 35 años que la saco del camino del automóvil – lo siento, ¿estás bien?

- S-sí, estoy bien… gracias por salvarme – dije dando una sonrisa al tipo – Soy Elena Gilbert, por cierto.

- ¿Hija del doctor Grayson?

- Sí… ¿conoces a mi papá?

- Sí, ambos formamos parte del consejo de fundadores. Soy Zach Salvatore – dijo el hombre alargando su mano a la chica

- ¿Salvatore? Me suena muy familiar

- Obvio, soy dueño de la casa de huéspedes más antigua de Mystic Falls… ¿sabías que este año vamos a hacer un "retiro espiritual" a los miembros más jóvenes de las familias fundadoras allí?

- No tenía idea, mis padres no me han contado nada…

- Bueno, ya tienes tema de conversación para esta noche. ¡Espero verte en el retiro, Elena!

Elena volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba el extraño que la había hecho descuidarse… pero ahí no había nadie. Caminó rápidamente hasta su casa, no quería hablar con nadie en el camino.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – grité nada más al poner un pie dentro.

Nadie contestó. Era extraño, a esa hora ya debían estar en casa, y el coche de papá ya estaba estacionado fuera. Miro hacia el lado, y algo en el calendario llamó mi atención. Un enorme papel pegado sobre el calendario decía "Hoy es 22 de junio".

- SORPRESA! – gritaron saliendo de sus escondites Miranda, Jeremy, Grayson, Bonnie, Jenna, Caroline y Matt

- Wow! ¡debo decir que realmente me sorprendieron!

- Creíste que habíamos olvidado tu celebración… ahora podrás abrir los obsequios que te llevaron cuando estabas en el hospital – dijo Miranda mostrando una mesa llena de regalos

- Feliz no cumpleaños Elena – dijo Caroline arrojándose en mis brazos – lamentamos haberte abandonado hoy, pero tu sabes, tu madre nos llama y nosotras – dijo señalando a Bonnie – corremos…

- Sí Elena, muchas felicidades, ¡te extrañamos muchísimo! Aunque ya lo hemos dicho en todas las formas posibles, te amamos y esperamos estar contigo por siempre jamás, hasta que seamos unas viejas cascarrabias y nos reten en el asilo por conversar hasta tarde! – bromeó Bonnie con una sonrisa

Siguieron los saludos y felicitaciones de Jenna y Jeremy. Cuando llego el turno de Matt, el chico estaba realmente nervioso.

- Lena, no sabia si venir…

- No bromees Matt… Tú eres y serás mi mejor amigo… y aunque románticamente no hayamos funcionado, seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

- Si Elena… pensé que eso traería problemas a lo que tenemos… me alegro que no sea así – dijo falsamente el chico

- Gracias Matt… es muy importante para mi tenerte a mi lado…

La celebración transcurrió en total tranquilidad. Caroline se quedaría para tener una pijamada con Elena, ya que Bonnie tenía que quedarse con su abuela, llevaban planeando esta noche hace un tiempo.

- Papá, ¿conoces a Zach Salvatore?

- Por supuesto hija, es un amigo muy querido, aunque casi no sale de su casa de huéspedes

- Hoy me encontré con él y me hablo de una reunión para los jóvenes de las familias fundadoras…

- ¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado por completo… si no tienes deseos de ir, no tienes ninguna obligación…

- ¡Hey! Me tienes que acompañar… si no me sentiré muy solita allí… - me dijo Caroline con un puchero

- Si va Caroline, yo también voy papá, será divertido – dije con una enorme sonrisa.

Caroline se arrojó en mis brazos. La verdad me agrada mucho tenerla a mi lado por un fin de semana completo.

Cuando nos fuimos a la habitación, pude interrogar un poco más a Caroline.

- Car, ¿tú sabes quién mas va?

- A ver, aparte de tú, mi y Jeremy… nos faltan Tyler Lockwood, Tina Fell, Francis Fell, Jeffrey Lockwood-Hamilton, y creo… destaco el creo, que vendrán unos sobrinos de Zach Salvatore desde Italia. ¡Serán unos bombones asumo!... Para su edad Zach no está nada de mal…

- ¡Caroline!

- Hay Elena, ¡hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta!

- Pero Caroline, podría ser tu papá

- Pero no lo es…

- ¿Cuándo es este retiro?

- Es un encuentro de jóvenes fundadores, y es este fin de semana amiga, así que tendremos que ir de compras… ¿o quieres llevar tu pijama con ositos?

- ¿Y porque tengo que comprar un nuevo pijama?

- ¡No solo pijama! Veamos quemas debemos comprar – dijo Caroline acercándose a mi cajonera. Tomó una pantaleta de encaje roja y dijo – Esta definitivamente en el montón que sí

Escuché una suave voz aterciopelada que le decía lo mismo… pero no puedo conectar voz con rostro… cada vez se hacían peores estos recuerdos sin rostros… y cada vez que aparecían, los costados de mi frente dolían más…

- Caroline, deja ahí, mañana vemos eso…

- No Elena, lo haremos ahora, dejaremos tu maleta lista y mañana compraremos lo que nos falta…

- ¿Y cómo sabrás lo que te falta a ti?

- Bromeas, ¿cierto? Hace un mes tengo lista mi maleta… y esperaba poder ir de compras contigo – dijo Caroline mirando el piso – me hiciste tanta falta Elena… pero yo sabia que estarías de vuelta antes de este retiro

Caroline continúo mirando la ropa de Elena.

- Car, solo son dos días…

- Y necesitas dos pijamas, 4 conjuntos de ropa interior sexy… no vamos a llevar tus braguitas con maripositas… necesitas un pantalón de tela… ese vestido verde que usaste para mi cumpleaños pasado, tres poleras… un vestido de noche… traje de baño… una mini falda, esas botas que me gustan tanto, un par de zapatillas, ¿llevas tus shorts rojos? También ese tapadito negro que te regalé ahora

- Car, en serio, son ¡DOS DÍAS!

- Bueno, pero no sabemos que actividades tengan planeadas para nosotros, así que hay que estar en todos los escenarios. Por maquillaje no te preocupes, ya tengo listo mi maletín.

- Caroline, no voy a llevar todas esas cosas, en serio

- Las vas a llevar como que me llamo Caroline Forbes, y no hay discusión.

Dicho esto y con la maleta a medio armar, decidimos ver una película. Comimos palomitas de microondas y después nos fuimos a acostar. Al día siguiente las clases estaban suspendidas por fumigación o algo así, por lo cual seria un viernes perfecto de compras, para en la noche irnos a la casa de huéspedes Salvatore.

_Querido diario:_

_Desperté sudando y llorando. No sé que me pasa. Alguien está muriendo y no quiero que pase. Siento que mi vida no es mi vida. ¿Alguien más se habrá sentido así? Amo a mis padres, pero sé en el fondo de mi corazón que ellos están muertos. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Cómo puede ser "normal" creer muertos a los padres que he visto todos los días durante las últimas dos semanas vivos?_

_No sé que pensar, pero sigo sintiendo algo dentro de mi que me dice que no está bien… que debo luchar… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? _

_Mejor dejo de pensar estas cosas… no quiero terminar en un hospital psiquiátrico…_

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio :)**  
**Este fic no será muy largo, estimo que menos de 10 capítulos, por lo que también actualizaré mas a menudo...**

**Sandy Petrova: La verdad es que estaba 'recordando' cosas, y se le mezclaban los ojos de Damon y Stefan... aunque claro... es difícil olvidar los ojazos de Damon**

**Mary Rdz: Gracias por tu comentario... aquí la continuación ;)**

**Tefi96: Ya se verá un poco mas adelante que le pasa a Elena... ¿estará realmente loca?**

**Beauty´s : Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Gracias por escribir**

**Cariños para todos/as... cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo e ideas, son bien recibidas. Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tarde de compras con Caroline. Una persona normal hubiese preferido seguir en coma. ¿No me crees? Intenta correr por 14 tiendas diferentes, desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las 3 de la tarde sin comer nada. Y después de 8 bolsas repletas y una tira de mis sandalias rotas… recién ahí reparó en comer. Por fortuna había comprado unas monísimas sandalias bajas en color rojo que me pude poner. ¿Y después de todo esto quiere que vayamos al salón de belleza?...

Comimos en el patio de comidas… opté por una hamburguesa con doble queso doble tocino doble porción de papas, doble todo… ¡moría de hambre! Para más, esta descriteriada de Caroline piensa seguir funcionando solo con una ensalada César y un batido de chirimoya… y creí que yo estaba loca…

Apenas terminamos de comer y Caroline me arrastró al salón de belleza… me tenía una sorpresa preparada… contrató también servicio de depilación. Ya no tenía ánimo de pelear con ella, así que asentí y deje que me hicieran todo lo que estaba planeado. Empezaron por el rostro, siguieron con los brazos, piernas y rebaje de bikini. Después de eso vino la exfoliación facial, peinado y maquillaje… y cuando parecíamos unas princesas, fue hora de volver a nuestras respectivas casas para terminar las maletas, cambiar de ropa y volar a la casa Salvatore. Terminaba de abrochar mis zapatillas cuando un bocinazo me hizo saltar.

- Papá, mamá, ya vino Caroline por nosotros ¡Jeremy baja!

Corrí a abrazar a mis papás. Ese sentimiento horrible de su muerte, que aunque no es cierto, carcome mi corazoncito. Mi vida sería terrible sin mis papás.

- Papá, mamá… los amo con todo mi corazón, me alegro mucho que estén conmigo, ¿lo saben?

- Hijita siempre vamos a estar contigo… y ya te veremos el domingo en la fiesta familiar. Vayan antes que Caroline destroce el volante de su automóvil tocando la bocina. ¡Te amo! – gritó papá

- Cuida de tu hermano – me rogó mamá

Jeremy llevaba solo una mochila… yo llevaba una maleta gigante. Jeremy miró con gracia mi maleta

- No me preguntes, la armó Caroline – le dije caminando hacia el auto

- Cualquiera pensaría que te vas de vacaciones un mes Elena – bromeó mi hermanito

- No presiones Jer… recuerda que aun te puedo tumbar de un golpe – sonreí con gracia. Jeremy sabia que podía hacerlo, así que solo se puso sus audífonos y salió tras de mi.

- ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? ¡Tenemos que llegar primeros para elegir el mejor cuarto! – nos gritó Car desde el interior del auto

- ¿Y vamos a dormir los tres juntos? – preguntó Jeremy

- Ni lo sueñes, los cuartos son de a dos… veamos quien te toca de compañerito – dijo guiñando un ojo por el retrovisor Caroline - ¿Listos? ¡Vamos!

Llegamos a la casa de huéspedes Salvatore. Me pareció tremendamente familiar. Nos bajamos del auto y nos está esperando Zach en la puerta.

- Hola chicos, son los primeros en llegar. Entren, en el salón hay una pizarra con los nombres de los participantes, pueden escoger pareja de dormitorio. ¡No son mixtos! ¡Se los advierto! Después suban y cuelguen el cartel con su nombre en la puerta de su habitación.

Entramos y vimos la pizarra que Zach nos dijo. De inmediato Caroline nos anotó juntas. Jeremy miró los nombres y se anotó junto a Jeffrey Lockwood-Hamilton. Lo miré extrañada.

- ¿Qué? Se acerco a mí la semana pasada y me ofreció 100 dólares si éramos compañeros de cuarto. Odia a su "primo" Tyler…

- Yo también pagaría por no dormir con él… es un pesado – dijo Caroline – como sea, ¡vamos a por nuestra habitación Elena!

Subimos las escaleras, y Caroline comenzó a vagar por las puertas de la izquierda del pasillo. Una habitación me invitó a entrar. No sé como, pero sabía que quería ESA habitación.

- Caroline… para de buscar. La encontré.

Una amplia habitación se mostraba ante nuestros ojos. Una maravillosa cama de dos plazas estaba allí. Tenía un televisor plasma gigante y un poco más al fondo se encontraba el baño…

- ¿Ves Car? ¡Tenemos baño propio! – dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Debo decir que no te equivocaste Gilbert… ¿Cómo la encontraste tan rápido?

- No tengo idea, solo sabia que debía entrar aquí

- Me encanta. Pondré nuestro letrero – aplaudió Caroline

Cuando Caroline salió a estampar el cartel, Zach le tomó el brazo.

- Lo siento chicas, esta habitación ya está tomada

- Oh no, yo lo siento Zach… porque no había cartel y ahora es nuestra – dijo Caroline poniendo el adhesivo con nuestros nombres en la puerta

- Bueno, veré como se lo explico a mi sobrino…

- "Mi" no "mis" o sea, ¿como solo un sobrino? – preguntó Caroline

- Si… bueno son dos, Dean y Samuel… pero con Dean nunca se sabe…

- Dean Salvatore y Samuel Salvatore… es raro, pero me suenan y no me suenan – dije para mí – Bueno, si hay problema Zach, elegiremos otro cuarto…

- Por mi quédate con él, morena… puedo elegir otro – una voz ronca dijo desde la puerta

- ¡Dean! Pensé que no venías – dijo Zach abrazando a su sobrino

- La verdad es que Samuel no viene… su novia no le dio permiso… y tú sabes, papá me metió a la fuerza en el avión… pero de haber sabido que habría chicas tan lindas por acá – dijo mirando a Caroline y Elena – habría llegado ayer

Las chicas sonrieron. La verdad Dean era muy guapo. Ojos verde-grisáceos, cabello castaño, tez trigueña, no muy alto, pero con un cuerpo que se veía trabajado y su sonrisa… Dios, su sonrisa era hermosa. Estaba vestido con un jeans azul, polera negra y un abrigo a medio muslo negro.

- Te juro que podría estar toda la vida mirando a ese chico, Elena – dijo en secreto Caroline

- Hola, soy Dean –dijo el chico extendiendo su mano a Caroline. Tomo su mano y la besó. Mismo movimiento hizo con Elena – Bien, Caroline, Elena… podemos bajar a esperar que llegue el resto, así tenemos tiempo de conocernos – dijo guiñando un ojo a las chicas

- Ok si lo pides así, no puedo negarme – dijo Caroline arrastrándome del brazo

Pasaron los minutos y comencé a conversar con Dean. El vivió con su familia en Mystic Falls hasta que tuvo 10 años, pues transfirieron a su padre a la filial de Italia de su empresa, como coordinador de las divisiones de Europa. Obviamente toda su familia se mudó con él, su madre era a la vez su asistente personal, así que también le dieron el traslado a Italia. Crecieron allá, ahora el terminaba sus estudios. Se graduaría como maestro de matemáticas. Quien iba a creer que un chico tan guapo se interesaría por la docencia. Su hermano Samuel estaba terminando la secundaria, pero tenía una muy posesiva novia que no lo dejo viajar. A Dean no le hacia ninguna gracia la chica, pues sabía que estaba tras los pasos de su hermano solo por el dinero que tenia su familia.

Le conté que estuve en un accidente automovilístico, que estuve en coma durante dos meses, y que recién llevaba cerca de dos semanas y media de vuelta en casa.

- Wow, eres una chica fuerte Elena. Yo no estaría aquí si hubiese pasado lo que tú – me dijo Dean

- Yo tampoco, pero no podía dejar sola a Car… Ella no se sentía muy a gusto viniendo sola aquí.

A los minutos, comenzaron a llegar los demás invitados. Como ya habían previsto, Jeremy se quedó con Jeffrey, Tina y Francis Fell, como buenas primas, compartieron habitación; y a falta de más invitados, Dean quedó con Tyler.

Tuvimos una cena bastante tranquila, tras la cual Zach nos puso al tanto de las actividades para mañana. Nos dividiríamos obviamente por dormitorios, pero seríamos además dos equipos mixtos. El primero en hablar fue Tyler, quien exigió que Caroline y yo fuésemos sus compañeras de equipo. La verdad no se que intenta, es un pesado. Aunque claro… recordé que él tuvo una bullada historia con las primas Fell, así que asumo que es por ello que se quiere alejar de ellas.

- Bueno chicos, veo que los equipos quedan así entonces: Jeremy, Francis, Jeffrey y Tina serán el equipo azul. Elena, Dean, Caroline y Tyler serán el equipo rojo. Las actividades para mañana son una carrera de botes y buceo en el lago de Mystic Falls. Espero hayan traído sus trajes de baño, si no contamos con equipos de la casa de huéspedes. Y por la tarde repasaremos la historia de los fundadores de Mystic Falls, así que ¡espero que no fallen demasiado en historia local!

Caroline se dio vuelta y me miró. Pude leer en sus labios un rotundo _'de nada'_. Y tenía razón. Debía agradecer que ella pusiera un par de trajes de baño en mi maleta.

- Dicho esto, pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones chicos. Cualquier duda, estaré en el despacho, ya todos saben donde queda ¿no?

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios. Sin duda mañana sería un divertido día.

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_Son las 4 de la mañana, no puedo volver a dormir. Tuve unas pesadillas extrañas. Vi un monstruo, pero no me dio miedo. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y unas venas rojas sobresalían por su rostro. Pero no tengo miedo, se que él no me hará daño. Toco las venas de sus ojos, en medio de la sangre inyectada en el ojo distingo su color... verde. No recuerdo quien es, no veo mas que sus ojos y la piel a su alrededor. No distingo su cuerpo, pero se que estoy muy junto a él. De pronto, como si fuera una película, cambio de escena. Estoy recostada en la cama. Él está ahí. Es un chico hermoso. Está sufriendo. Esta cubierto en sudor y yo estoy acurrucada a su lado. Me dice 'debiste conocerme en 1864, te habría gustado'. Yo le dije 'Me gustas ahora tal y como eres' y le dí un beso._

_¿Qué pasa conmigo? No se a quien besé… cierro los ojos y lo vuelvo a ver… ojos azules. Ok, no es el monstruo de ojos verdes… lo besé, y me dio pena. Lo iba a perder. Él iba a morir. ¿Por qué me hablo de 1864? Sueños estúpidos no tienen coherencia._

_Duelen mis sienes, por mas que las froto la presión sigue ahí. Mejor trataré de dormir. Mañana será un nuevo día y trataré de no pensar._

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Beauty's: Gracias por comentar! No creo que estés loca! Elena tampoco :) Ya sabrás que le pasó... aunque tendra que pasar malisimos momentos, pobre Elena (aunque merece sufrir por no hacer caso a Damon... asi que diremos que es su castigo por ser mala en la serie jajaja )**

**tefi: Para que veas... los sobrinos no son quienes esperabamos! y si te quieres dar una imagen de ellos, diría que son igualitos igualitos a los hermanos Winchester de Supernatural... Otra pareja de hermanos guapos guapos a mi parecer!**

**Mary Rdz: Gracias a ti por leer! Me alegra que te hayas enganchado de la historia, la verdad estaba dudosa de escribirla, pero cada dia que pasaba o haciendole caso seguia pensando en que iba a pasar despues... Aunque todo se sabrá en un par de capítulos!**

**Melina: Falta poco para que entren los REALES Salvatore... pero quizás no entren en escena como piensan... chan chan chan! Eso lo sé yo... y ustedes pronto! **

**Gracias gracias gracias por seguir la historia. Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia e ideas son bien recibidas!  
Nos leemos mañana!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Empezamos el día muy temprano. Opté por usar mis short rojos, las sandalias rojas que compre ayer, un bikini negro, un sombrero rojo y una polera de tirantes negra encima. Antes de salir, Caroline me trato como si fuese su única hija: le falto poner bloqueador solo en mi sombrero. Yo también la llene de bloqueador, con eso estábamos listas para afrontar los desafíos de este día.

Las imágenes de mis sueños siguieron rondando, pero al pensar en las actividades, tendré la mente ocupada en otra cosa.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y repasamos las indicaciones de la actividad de hoy. Partiríamos en parejas en los botes desde la orilla del lago. Tendríamos que llegar hasta el borde del lago de la casa Gilbert. Ahí bajar en el muelle y tomar las banderas con nuestro nombre y regresar al punto de partida. Se cronometraría esto, y el equipo que lo lograra en el menor tiempo, ganaría. Para equiparar las cosas, Zach decidió dividir en parejas mixtas los equipos. Y a mi me tocó ir con Tyler. No es como que tuviera expectativas de salir con Dean, pero francamente Tyler es un zoquete. Para hacer la carrera mas transparente, Carol Lockwood en representación del alcalde, visaría los tiempos de carrera.

Nos tocaba partir en la segunda salida. Primero fueron Jeremy y Francis.

- ¡Vamos Jer! – grité – ¡tú puedes hermanito!

- Hey! ¡Cállate y no fraternices con el enemigo! – me dijo muy enojado Tyler

- Tyler, ¿Te das cuenta que es solo un juego, no? Tranquilo, ganaremos de todas formas – dije sonriendo. Con la cara de perro que le puso Tyler, era mejor tratar de suavizar las cosas, quizás hasta podría morderme… me reí silenciosamente… pienso cada cosa estúpida últimamente.

Caroline y Dean conversaban animadamente. Caroline coquetea como si no hubiera futuro. Sonrío cuando Dean me mira con cara de "auxilio". Pasa un rato y Jer regresa con Francis. Nos toca salir a nosotros.

- Tenemos que llegar allá y sacar nuestras banderas y la de Jeffrey – me dice muy decidido Tyler

- ¿Y por qué? Me parece infantil tu broma – le contesto

- No es una broma, él no debería estar aquí… mi tío James era un tonto, y reconoció un hijo que no era el suyo… por eso es "Lockwood-Hamilton", no merece estar aquí, no pertenece a las familias fundadoras

- Wow, no pensé que te importara el consejo ni nada relacionado con Mystic Falls, Tyler

- No se trata de un juego, Elena… Algún día estaremos en el consejo y no quiero tener a Jeffrey en él. Solo entorpecería las cosas

- No me digas que ahora te preocupa el futuro del pueblo, Tyler. Recuerdo muy bien cuando dijiste que "este mugroso pueblo se te estaba quedando pequeño"

- Eso fue antes que mi padre me mostrara que si yo no estaba en el consejo lo presidiría Jeffrey, y no puedo permitir eso, Elena. ¡Él ni siquiera nació en Mystic Falls!

- Será como sea Tyler, pero estamos aquí para pasarlo bien, y yo no dejaré que quites su bandera, ¿estamos?

Mire fijamente a los ojos a Tyler… por un momento me pareció ver destellos amarillos en ellos… ¿será el sol? Sacudo la cabeza para ver que ya habíamos llegado al muelle de la casa del lago Gilbert… y ahí estaba mamá y papá… entregando las banderitas con nuestros nombres. Al menos eso impedirá que Tyler haga trampa. Le doy un rápido beso a cada uno y corro de regreso al bote. Remamos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello y llegamos al punto de partida.

Continúa Jeffrey y Tina; y después de ellos Caroline y Dean.

Terminamos este ejercicio, y Zach habló – Bueno chicos, ahora viene el buceo en el lago. Deben elegir un representante por dormitorio. El premio en este concurso será por dormitorios. Den un paso adelante los seleccionados – se adelantó Jeffrey, Tina, Dean y Caroline, obviamente, era seleccionada de natación del colegio desde que recuerdo – Ahora chicos, deben saltar al agua, y entregar a su compañero de habitación las pesas que tienen atadas pelotitas rojas que se encuentran en el fondo. Solo pueden subir una a la vez, y ganará el que rescate más pelotitas del fondo del lago en 20 minutos. ¿Podrán resistir?

Todos asintieron, y los demás esperamos sentados en el muelle, con canastas para guardar las dichosas pelotitas rojas. Quedé sentada entre Jeremy y Tyler. Zach dio la partida y los 4 se zambulleron rápidamente en el lago.

La primera en aparecer de regreso fue Caroline, que me extendió una pelotita roja atada con un hilo a una pequeña pesa. Así fueron saliendo de a uno los chicos. Perdí la cuenta de las pelotitas de Caroline y Dean, pero por lejos eran los mejores buceando. Cuando acabó el tiempo, los buceadores estaban exhaustos. Carol tomo las pelotitas de cada canasto, sellándolas en una bolsa con los nombres de los integrantes de los dormitorios. Claramente podía ver que la pelea por el premio estaría entre nuestro dormitorio y el de Dean y Tyler.

Aprovechamos el tiempo que nos quedaba tomando el sol y algunos nadando en el lago. Al rato notamos que ya casi era hora de ir a almorzar.

Nos reunimos en el comedor y aprovechamos de conversar sobre los desafíos que acabábamos de hacer. Dean aseguraba que el había ganado ambos… Jeffrey y Tyler peleaban entre sí disputándose la victoria. Jeremy miraba de una manera muy particular a Francis y no estaba interesado en caer en la discusión de los demás. Tina estaba resignada a perder en el buceo, pues nunca fue muy buena en ello.

Nos sirvieron el almuerzo y comimos tranquilamente. Al parecer Zach revisaba la información de los tiempos de los botes y la cantidad de pelotas con Carol Lockwood, porque no almorzaron con nosotros.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, nos dirigimos a la sala, donde había un letrero grande con los tiempos de la carrera… y tal como alardeaba, Jeffrey y Tina se quedaron con el primer lugar en la carrera de botes… y en la competición de dormitorios… ¡Ganamos nosotras!

- Bueno chicos – dijo Carol – La competencia de botes estuvo reñida… En la competencia por equipos, Jeffrey y Tina tomaron la ventaja con 30 segundos sobre el segundo lugar… y en la competencia de buceo, por dos pelotitas, Caroline fue más rápida que Dean…

- Los felicito chicos, todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo –dijo Zach - así que ahora les diremos sus premios: el equipo azul, gracias a Jeffrey y Tina, reciben una invitación para cada uno, para una cena en el Nimbus de Mystic Falls, canjeable hasta finales de año. ¡Felicidades! En la competencia por dormitorios, Caroline y Elena, han ganado un día completo en Mystic Spa, todo incluido para ustedes y dos acompañantes. ¡Felicidades!

No podíamos más de la alegría… Tendríamos un merecido día de Spa y podemos llevar a dos personas más… obviamente la primera en la lista era Bonnie… debíamos pensar a quien mas invitaríamos.

Pasamos a la biblioteca y nos dieron nuestra tarea de investigación. Buscar sobre las familias fundadoras, para mañana después de almuerzo exponer lo que habíamos investigado. A Jeremy y Jeffrey les corresponde la Familia Fell. A Dean y Tyler les corresponde mi familia… o sea, la familia Gilbert. A las primas Fell les correspondió la Familia Lockwood y a nosotras la familia Salvatore. Como la familia Forbes quedó fuera de ruedo, Zach tomaría la historia de la familia de Caroline, para que todos aprendiésemos.

Comenzamos a buscar libros para iniciar nuestra investigación. Caroline corrió a la biblioteca a buscar libros y comenzamos el trabajo. Leímos sobre la historia de Giuseppe Salvatore. Encontramos una fotografía de él. Era un tipo muy apuesto. Era extraño ver fotos de gente que vivió hace tantos años en Mystic Falls. Señalan los libros que se estima que la familia Salvatore llegó a Mystic Falls cerca de 1850. La familia estaba compuesta por Giuseppe y sus dos pequeños hijos. Su esposa había muerto antes de su llegada al pueblo. Era el dueño del único aserradero del lugar, se procesaron bastantes árboles en esta planta, que cerró oficialmente en 1944. Caroline me trae los libros de contabilidad del aserradero, que están ordenados increíblemente en tomos por año, señalan que tipo de árbol se taló, su edad estimada, el volumen de madera que se obtuvo con él, y su destino. ¡Oh! En 1910 se taló un roble y su destino fue "mesa de comedor y sillas estilo Eduardiano para la familia Gilbert". Quizás es el comedor que tenía mi abuela y que tanto la enorgullecía. Decía que había sido un obsequio especial de unos muy queridos amigos de su madre el día de su boda. Ahora veo quienes eran esos "amigos queridos". Algo llama mi atención en el libro de historia. Señala que la línea Salvatore murió con Giuseppe y sus hijos… ¿entonces de donde viene Zach y Dean?

- Zach… ¿podemos hablar de tu familia? Hay algo que no entiendo aquí – le señalo el libro – _'La sangre Salvatore se extinguió con la muerte Giuseppe, un par de días después de la batalla de Willow Creek, donde perecieron sus dos hijos'_… no me cuadra…

- Bueno, verás, el viejo Salvatore amaba con locura a sus hijos, y como bien leíste, ellos murieron trágicamente en la batalla de Willow Creek… déjame buscar… sí, en este libro esta toda la información de la batalla… y bueno, Giuseppe murió a los pocos días de la muerte de sus hijos, pero él había dejado un pequeño Salvadorcito abandonado por ahí, llamado Santino, fruto de una relación extramarital, pero reconocido por Giuseppe, quien finalmente tomo posesión de la herencia Salvatore y es del cual nosotros – dijo señalando a Dean – descendemos.

- Oh… ya entiendo – dije mostrando el libro – creo que leeré esto, para tener lista la presentación para mañana. ¡Gracias Zach!

Caroline tomó el libro y comenzó a ojearlo_. 'Que guapos'_ dijo mirando una página. Cerró el libro y me lo dio. Caroline me dijo que ayudaría un poco a Zach con la historia de los Forbes, yo decidí sentarme en las afueras de la casa de huéspedes a leer el libro de la batalla de Willow Creek. Empiezo a pasar las páginas… hablan de las víctimas de la batalla… y señalan un dato importante: 29 civiles fueron asesinados al interior de la Iglesia. Pensaron que había soldados de la unión escondidos, por lo que bloquearon las puertas y encendieron fuego. Solo 2 pudieron salir, pero fueron acribillados por los soldados confederados, quienes vieron dos caras conocidas: Los jóvenes hermanos Salvatore: Damon y Stefan. Fueron los únicos cadáveres reconocibles, pues los 27 restantes quedaron totalmente calcinados.

El libro cayó de las manos de Elena cuando vio la ilustración de la página siguiente. La imagen estaba en tonos marrón sepia… pero ella podía poner color en aquellas miradas. El de la derecha y con traje era Stefan, y sus ojos verdes eran los más dulces y amables que había visto. En la izquierda, y con uniforme confederado… los azules y sexys ojos de Damon.

¿Cómo podía conocerlos si estaban muertos? Corrí al cementerio viejo y llegué sin problemas a la tumba de Giuseppe Salvatore… y a su lado, las tumbas de Damon y Stefan Salvatore. Comencé a llorar amargamente por estos chicos que imposiblemente conocía… mientras otra memoria aparecía en mi mente: Estaba con Stefan abriendo la tumba de Giuseppe para sacar algo que guardó allí. Apareció Damon, lo decepcioné… y ¿me obligó a beber su sangre? Dijo que sería ¿un vampiro? No hay forma… los vampiros no existen… las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. ¿Realmente es un vampiro? El dolor en mi sien vuelve con mayor fuerza… tanto que pierdo el conocimiento y quedo tendida en la tumba de los hermanos Salvatore.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por leer! Aquí el nuevo capítulo… queda muy poquito para el final =( Creo que quedaremos con solo 6 capítulos :penita: **

**AlexaNicole: Gracias! Ahora aparecieron los verdaderos Salvatores… aunque supongo que no esperaban que fuera así…**

**Tefi: ¿Me odias? Damoncito esta en un libro de historia… ¿aparecerá mas tarde?**

**Mary Rdz: Gracias linda! En serio =) Falta poquito para conocer la verdad…**

**Sandy Petrova: Use los nombres e increíble apariencia física de los hermanos Winchester. No son Damon y Stefan.**

**Beauty's Souls: Awww no lo sé! Yo solo escribí! Jajaja Mala Elena, mala Elena… sufrirá, aunque solo sea una milésima parte de lo que ha hecho sufrir a Damon… **

**Kturra: Muchas gracias! No creo poder hacer un crossover entre Supernatural y TVD… te juro que no podría tomar un bando! Por ahora solo tomé sus nombres y apariencia. **

**Muchas gracias por todo =) Cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamos e ideas son bien recibidos!  
Nos leemos mañana…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Desperté adolorida en el duro suelo del viejo cementerio. Mi cara aún estaba mojada por las lágrimas. Odiaba no verlos, no abrazarlos. No sé que relación tengo con ellos, pero pensar en Damon me hace sentir segura. Irónico. Es un vampiro. Mata personas. Pero sé que a su lado nada malo puede pasarme. Si pienso en Stefan, siento dolor en mi corazón… me siento abandonada, decepcionada.

¿Cómo puedo tener sentimientos por dos chicos muertos hace más de 140 años? Sé que los conozco… y que yo era parte de sus vidas… a estas alturas mis sueños y la realidad están más mezcladas que antes.

- Elena… ¡te estuvimos buscando por horas! – me dijo Dean muy preocupado – no sabía que querías hacer tan bien tu investigación…

- Dean… creo que me quedé dormida… ¿puedes ayudarme a llegar a la casa de huéspedes? – pedí, la verdad casi rogué

- Claro, déjame llamar a Caroline para avisarle que te encontré

Algo no está bien conmigo. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera pensar que conocí a dos chicos que murieron en 1864? Pero los recuerdos… son tan reales… _'Debiste conocerme en 1864, te habría gustado' _¿Cómo podría siquiera tener esa conversación?

Llegamos a la casa, y corro a la habitación que comparto con Caroline. Debo escribir todo lo que he recordado, no puedo olvidarlo de nuevo. Tomo mi diario y empiezo a escribir en la última hoja:

* ¿Mis papás realmente murieron en el puente Wickery?

_Recuerdo hasta la ubicación de sus tumbas… y ahora hay otras personas ahí…_

* ¿Por qué recuerdo a dos chicos que murieron hace tantos años?

_No recuerdo haber vivido en 1864, los recuerdo con ropas más de esta época, no como las fotografías que vi en los libros_

* ¿Son realmente vampiros?

_Eso explicaría porque los conozco si "murieron" en 1864_

* ¿Qué relación tenía con ellos?

_Stefan me da una mala sensación, como de dolor… y cuando pienso en Damon me siento segura… ¿sería Damon mi novio?_

* ¿Por qué soy la única que no está de acuerdo con esta realidad?

_Cada vez que recuerdo cosas, me miran como si estuviera demente… quizás lo estoy… ¿Esa es la raíz de mis dolores de cabeza?_

* ¿Cómo murió Jenna?

_Recuerdo a Jenna cayendo al piso, un hombre a horcadas sobre ella clavándole ¿una estaca?_

* ¿Damon murió?

_Por Dios, espero que no :(_

- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? Me asustaste… todos estábamos muy preocupados cuando no te encontramos – me dijo Caroline sonriéndome desde la puerta

- Estoy bien Car… fui a investigar sobre los Salvatore al cementerio… no le dije a Dean, pero creo que me desmayé…

- Elena, tenemos que llevarte al hospital, saliste de un coma hace cuanto ¿dos semanas? Y ahora sin aviso te desmayaste… no es normal, vamos yo te llevo en mi coche – me dijo Caroline asustada

- No te preocupes, no me siento mal, te juro que si siento que algo esta mal, seré la primera en pedirte que me lleves con el doctor Johnson, ¡promesa!

- Elena, no puedes mentirme, algo no está bien, ¿cierto?

No pude aguantar el llanto. Simplemente no pude. Caroline me abrazaba y hacia círculos en mi espalda tratando de reconfortarme.

- Car… estoy loca… los extraño tanto… y ver sus nombres en las tumbas me dolió demasiado

- ¿Qué nombres Elena? Me estás asustando

Respiro. Pienso. No puedo decirle la verdad. Creerá que de veras estoy loca. Debo buscar más información, tratar de recordar. Quizás encuentre más pistas, pero no aquí, no ahora.

- Nada Car… tuve un sueño raro cuando me desmayé, y como había visto la foto de los fundadores, soñé que conocía a los hermanos Salvatore

- Como quisiera haber estado en tu sueño, ¡eran muy guapos!. Que pena que hayan muerto tan jóvenes.

- Así son las guerras Car… no tienen sentido, nadie gana, y siempre hay daños colaterales

- Tienes razón Elena… Bueno, ¿que tenemos para mañana?

Comenzamos a hablar de la investigación, de cómo expondríamos, de la relevancia del consejo de fundadores… pero no abandonan mi mente Damon y Stefan. Si hay una persona que me pueda ayudar, creo que sería Sheila… tendré que verla el lunes después de clases…

- ¡Elena! Te decía que mas tarde tenemos que ir por nuestros vestidos…

- ¿Qué vestidos Car?

- A Zach se le ocurrió que nos vistiésemos como en 1800 para las presentaciones de mañana, yo ya llamé para reservarlos…

- ¿Segura que a Zach se le ocurrió?

- Bueno, bueno, yo le sugerí… vamos a tener un baile de época después de las presentaciones. ¡Va a ser hermoso Elena!

Sí… hermoso… bailar como se hacia en 1860 ¡Yupi!...

- No me gusta la idea Car, es aburrido 'mano derecha arriba, mano izquierda arriba, no se toquen, flirteen con la mirada' fue horrible aprender con Carol Lockwood

- ¿Cuándo te enseñó a bailar la señora Lockwood?

Ouch… ¿cuando fue eso? ¿Y porque lo recuerdo? Mierda, de nuevo me duele la cabeza.

- ¿Elena? – me dijo Caroline sacándome de mi ensoñación - No sabía que la señora Lockwood te había enseñado a bailar

- Emm no a mi, a Jenna para una presentación en su Universidad – eso _'miente Elena'_ me digo… tendré que anotar esas cosas para no caer en contradicciones…

- ¡Ah! Igual dudo que alguno de los chicos sepa bailar así… ¿te imaginas? Probablemente todos tengan dos pies izquierdos – Caroline rió imaginándoselos

Yo no rio. Imagino el baile. Con Damon. Nos mecemos al sonido de la música de 'I all need'. Es extraño, esa canción fue mi favorita cuando se lanzó, y aquí estoy, recordando el haberla bailado con Damon. Algo no está bien conmigo. Mi cabeza va a explotar en cualquier minuto. Como me gustaría estar con Damon ahora. Quizás bromearía con mi locura. Movería las cejas y diría que ese es su efecto habitual en las mujeres. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo puedo pensar en las reacciones de alguien que murió hace tanto, y que probablemente nunca conocí?

- Como sea, Zach dijo que nos enseñaría lo básico en la mañana para la fiesta – concluyó Caroline. A esa altura solo escuchaba blablablabas salir de su boca. Debo concetrarme, si quiero recordar tengo que enfocarme.

Zach nos dio el resto de la tarde libre para ir por los dichosos disfraces para la fiesta de mañana. Caroline consiguió a su estilista para que nos peinara y maquillara mañana. Partimos a la tienda de disfraces a ver los vestidos que nos habían apartado. Para Caroline tenían un impresionante vestido color aguamarina, y para mí un rosa pálido. Ambos tenían bordados adornados con pequeñas piedrecillas en la parte de arriba, que se veían hermosos al reflejar la luz.

- ¡Vamos a parecer princesas, Elena! – me dijo Caroline sonriendo feliz

- Seremos la sensación del baile – dije riendo

- Los vestidos incluyen los corsé que se ponen bajo ellos, los falsos y zapatos – nos dijo la dependienta.

Salimos de la tienda con dos cajas cada una. Me imagino el tamaño de los armarios de las mujeres que vivieron en aquella época… ¡los vestidos eran enormes!

- Car, ¿podemos ir a tomar algo? Como que siento de pronto mucha sed

- Claro, vamos al Grill

Partimos al Grill y nos sentamos en una de las mesas. Vicky nos atendió y nos trajo dos jugos naturales y una porción de papas fritas. Conversábamos de la presentación de mañana mientras comíamos. Miré hacia la barra, y lo vi allí. Imponente como siempre, con su chaqueta de cuero negra, y bebiendo lo habitual: bourbon. ¿Cómo podría saber que lo 'habitual' es bourbon? No podía despegar la mirada de su espalda, cuando Caroline me habló.

- Elena ¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste pegada mirando nada…

- ¿Cómo nada? – volví a mirar a la barra y ya no estaba.

Me levante de la mesa dejando a Caroline sola. Llegué a la barra y le pregunté a Jimmy, que estaba sirviendo las copas

- Jimmy… ¿y el chico que estaba acá?

- ¿Qué chico Elena?

- El que bebía bourbon…

- Elena… nadie ha pedido bourbon hoy…

- Jimmy, se que estaba aquí, estaba con una chaqueta de cuero negra…

- El único con chaqueta de cuero es el chico nuevo que esta lanzando dardos, pero no bebió bourbon

- Elena ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Caroline, quien se había acercado

- Car, él esta aquí

- ¿Quién cariño?

- Damon

Me di vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia la diana… el corazón saldría por mi boca mientras me acercaba… y cuando llegué ahí… estaba Dean. Con una chaqueta de cuero café.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Sentí caer las lágrimas de decepción por mi rostro. Yo lo vi. Vi a Damon en la barra. Me duele la cabeza. Quiero a Damon aquí conmigo. Quiero estar con él. No quiero estar aquí. Me estoy volviendo loca, quiero estar con Damon. ¡Amo a Damon!

Salgo corriendo del Grill dejando a Caroline y Dean boquiabiertos. Corro con todas mis fuerzas y toco su puerta.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! Lo extraño tanto… quiero estar con él…

Las imágenes golpean mi cabeza: la primera vez que vi a Damon, el viaje a Georgia… mi relación con Stefan… Stefan yéndose por culpa de Klaus… Katherine… Ric… Tyler y Caroline… Bonnie y Jeremy… Los originales… Rebeka obligándonos a caer por el puente… todo gira, mi cabeza da vueltas, duele mi sien como si me estuvieran aplastando… caigo en la más absoluta oscuridad…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus increíbles reviews! Ante las sugerencias de alargar un poco mas de 6 capítulos la historia, me lo pensé, y creo que sí... podemos hacer mas... lo que significa que la próxima actualización no será mañana... denme un par de días para rearmarlo =D**

Alexa Nicole: Gracias! la verdad ya tenía escritos los 6 capítulos... ahora seriamente me replanteo el ampliarlo =/ ¿ves los que tus reviews hacen en mi? jajaja veremos que tanto mas podemos lograr... 

**Beauty's Souls: Ouch... lamento lo de tus uñas! prometo solemnemente que la realidad te sorprenderá...**

**Tefita: ¿crees que yo no sufro no viendo a Damoncito corretear por ahi? tambien lo extraño en el fic... pero ya aparecerá**

**Melina: Dean no es Damon... y lo de sus ojos es porque use a Jensen Ackles en su papel de Dean Winchester (si tambien le robé el nombre en la serie)**

**Dianna: Gracias! Como tu misma dijiste... ya se sabrá... Sobre la nueva temporada, tambien la sigo online y espero que pronto tengamos Delena!**

**Avarel: que gusto verte aquí! Creeme no soy tan malvada como para hacerle daño a los Salvatore... y si, Damon aparecera pero no se si en mucha carne y hueso XD**

**Muchisimas gracias por todo! Como siempre: Dudas, consultas, reclamos e ideas son bien recibidas.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Desperté recostada en el sillón de Sheila. Ella es la única que puede ayudarme. No quiero estar aquí. No quiero esta vida, no es la mía. Mi vida no es normal, no quiero normalidad. Quiero a Damon. Amo a Damon… y quiero estar con él.

Soy una egoísta. Ahora Jeremy está con nuestros padres. Vicky no morirá y jamás conocerá a Anna. Los motivos se siguen acumulando para quedarse aquí. Pero no puedo. Sé que todo es una mentira. Quiero que Damon me abrace y me diga que todo estará bien, que él está a mi lado.

- Elena ¿que pasa? – pregunta Sheila

- Quiero mi vida de vuelta – contesto muy decidida

- Ya tienes tu vida de vuelta

- Pero esto no es real, Sheila

- ¿Cómo sabes que es real, Elena?

- Mi corazón me dice que esto no es real.

- ¿Y que esperas que haga yo?

- Quiero ver a Damon… ¿puedes hacerlo?

- No como tú esperas querida.

- ¿Pero podré hablar con él?

- Podrás hablar con él.

- Me basta eso, Sheila.

- ¿Estás segura de esto, Elena?

Solo puedo asentir. ¿Es tan terrible querer ver a quien mas extraño? Tengo un millón de preguntas en mi mente… ¿Cómo llegue aquí? No hay tiempo para pensar en eso ahora. Mis manos sudan, tengo los dedos entrelazados sobre mi regazo… los nervios podrían consumirme ahora mismo. Cuanto extraño verlo… su mirada sagaz, sus conversaciones mordaces, su particular manera de mover los ojos…

Sheila me deja un momento a solas. Regresa con muchas cosas entre sus brazos. Saca los adornos que tenía sobre su mesa de centro y pone en su sitio un mantel negro con un pentágono rodeando una estrella. Pone unos cirios al centro y los enciende. Hay varios símbolos más, pero no es eso lo que llama mi atención. Un polvoroso libro yace en una esquina de la mesa.

- Elena, siéntate frente a mí.

Sheila toma mis manos. Comienza a recitar:

_Postulamus, quaesumus, precamurque_

_Manifestaturus es nobis teipsum, poscimus, quaesumus, quaesumus, caelesti deserit orbem_

_Exigimus facie tua coram nobis_

_Postulamus, quaesumus precamurque_

_Veni ad nos_

_Ostende te nobis_

Los cirios lanzan una llamarada que me hace alejar hacia atrás. De pronto lo veo. Ahí, de pie a nuestro lado… vestía un impecable traje de 3 piezas en color gris. Su cabello lucía largo, pero ordenado en delicadas ondas que bordeaban su cabeza. Su mirada perdida… y tan pura…

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – nos pregunta observándonos

- Damon, soy Elena, ¿no me reconoces?

- Perdóneme señorita Elena, pero no tengo ni remota idea de quien es usted – contestó cortésmente Damon – ¿Me puede decir donde estoy?

La tristeza se apoderó de mi. ¿Sheila estaba jugando conmigo? Las lágrimas amenazaban con abandonar mis ojos. Largué una mirada a Sheila, que me miraba impasible.

- Te dije que no sería como esperabas Elena – me dijo Sheila con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

- Damon, yo lo siento muchísimo…

Las lágrimas olvidaron sus amenazas y corrían libremente por mis mejillas. No podía ser que mi Damon no estuviera a mi lado… en su lugar, su versión humana asesinada… bueno, su alma estaba aquí, de pie frente a mí.

- ¿Qué pasa señorita Elena? ¿Por qué llora? – su mirada preocupada me hizo sonreír ligeramente. Cuanto extraño a Damon…

- Lo siento señor Salvatore – dijo Sheila – lo dejaremos marchar. Lamentamos haberlo traído hasta aquí para nada.

Sheila realizo un cántico incomprensible para mí, mientras la figura de Damon se disolvía en el aire. Apoyé mi espalda en el sillón, abracé mis rodillas y mi desesperación acumulada salió como un llanto desgarrador. Sheila se acercó y me rodeó apaciblemente con sus brazos.

- Deberías volver a tu casa y pensar bien todo esto, Elena. No todo es como tú quieres que sea… no puedes intentar arrojar tu vida por la borda tras pensarlo 10 minutos

- No lo pensé en 10 minutos Sheila. Desde que desperté supe que algo no estaba bien… y ahora sé que es… me falta Damon… no el Damon que acaba de aparecer, mi Damon, el peligroso, encantador, misterioso e intenso

- ¿Aunque el sea un monstruo y un asesino?

- Yo lo amo Sheila.

- Creo que deberías ir a tu casa. Por ahora disfruta lo que acá tienes. Cuando sea el tiempo, pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Puedo ser muy poderosa Elena, pero mi poder no es suficiente para traer lo que tú deseas. No depende de mí. No depende de ti.

Camino sin rumbo. No quiero llegar a casa. Mis pasos me llevan a él. Bueno no a él a él… a su otro él.

- Te extraño… - digo acariciando su nombre en la fría piedra de su lápida – esto no es real, y tú no estás ahí – le grito, como si pudiera oírme.

De pronto lo veo, apoyado en un árbol cercano. Viste impecablemente sus jeans y chaqueta de cuero. ¿Sigue siendo un fantasma?

- ¡Damon! Sabía que no estabas muerto

- ¿Quién dice que no lo estoy?

Su voz me golpea. Mis rodillas tiemblan. Lo tengo aquí, frente a mí, pero no puedo acercarme. Es como si mis pies estuviesen pegados al piso.

- Damon yo sé que no lo estás…

- Morí en 1864, y ahora una chica que no conozco viene y llora en mi tumba como si no hubiera futuro

- Es que tú no estás muerto, no puedes estar muerto…

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto asumir que estas equivocada? Disfruta tu vida, ¿Por qué buscas apoyo en un muerto como yo?

- Porque tú no estás muerto Damon… yo sé por todo lo que hemos pasado, sé lo que eres

- ¿Adivinaste? ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista? Soy un fantasma, el alma atormentada de un joven asesinado en 1864… buuu buuu… ¡teme! Perturbaste mi descanso y ahora tienes un fantasma cabreado…

- ¡No! ¡Tú eres un vampiro!

- Deberías hacerte ver… creo que hace rato se te aflojaron los tornillos… Los vampiros no existen. Además ¿te das cuenta que hablas con un muerto?

- No trates de confundirme… sé quien eres, sé quien soy… y ¡te extraño!

- Crees extrañarme Elena. Pero yo no soy lo que tú quieres. Debes vivir tu vida, disfrutar de tu familia… crecer, ir a la universidad, conocer un chico, enamorarte… ¿Por qué quieres sufrir por alguien que esta muerto?

- Yo sé lo que quiero Damon… eres tú…

- Y si es como me dices Elena, que soy un "vampiro" – dice haciendo las comillas en el aire con sus dedos – significa que soy un maniático y un asesino… sería una horrenda persona… ¿Por qué extrañarías a alguien así?

- Porque te amo

Me miró con escepticismo – No puedes amar a alguien así, Elena. Tarde o temprano te haría daño. Las cosas no funcionarían, simplemente porque tú eres una hermosa y compasiva chica, y él un monstruo asesino sin corazón

Rio desenfrenadamente. ¿Qué tan loco es que esté hablando de esto con Damon-no-vampiro?. Damon ladea la cabeza y me observa con gracia

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Elena?

- Estar hablando contigo de mi Damon, considerando que tú no eres real

- ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta, Elena, que 'tu Damon' no existe? Despierta de esta fantasía infantil Elena, lo tienes todo, tu familia, tus amigos, tu vida… puedes encontrar a alguien y tener un futuro…

- Puedes decir lo que quieras no-Damon… el tiempo me dará la razón…

Damon se desvaneció… ¿estaba soñando? Pestañee un par de veces para asegurarme. Seguía sentada junto a su tumba. Doy una última mirada a la fría loza y arrojo un beso con mi mano. _'Te veré pronto'_ le prometo. Vuelvo a casa y veo el coche de Caroline estacionado fuera.

- Elena ¿en que pensabas? Segunda vez en el día que desapareces… ahora ¿dónde te fuiste? Tus papás están desesperados… ¡llamaron a mi mamá! Tendrás mucho que explicar cuando entres allí.

- Tenía que hacer algo Car. Disculpa por preocuparte.

- ¿¡Disculpa!? ¿En serio? Nada de disculpa, empieza a explicar que pasó

- Mejor entramos y así no explico dos veces

Entramos a la casa, papá y mamá estaban sentados conversando con Liz Forbes. Cuando entré, papá y mamá corrieron a abrazarme

- Lena, ¿Dónde estuviste?

- Necesitaba pensar

- ¿Y desapareciste así, sin más? ¿por 4 horas? Elena tú no eres así

- No papá, yo no soy esta. Esta no es mi vida, y quiero volver a mi vida no normal.

- Hija ¿Qué dices? – preguntó mamá

- Amo haber pasado estas semanas con ustedes, pero esto no es real

- Lena, nos estás asustando ¿Cómo que esto no es real?

- Ustedes murieron en el puente Wickery. Yo sobreviví, y he pasado el último año y medio cuidando de mi misma y de Jeremy. Esto no esta bien. Tengo que volver a mi vida. Tengo que volver a Damon.

- Elena, ¡de veras estas loca! ¿Cómo dices eso? ¿estás hablando de los muertitos? – me pregunta Caroline abriendo sus ojos

- Car… Damon no puede estar muerto… siento aquí – dije poniendo mi mano en el corazón – que ellos no están muertos… y no quiero que estén muertos

- Cariño, esto no está bien, ¿lo sabes? Estamos hablando de los fundadores… La investigación no te hizo bien… mira como estas por dos chicos que ni siquiera conociste ¿Cómo podrías? Si murieron en 1864

- Caroline, yo sé que no están muerto… Damon y Stefan… ellos han estado conmigo, ¿cómo podrían estar muertos?

- Elena, me estás asustando… ven, te llevo al hospital

- ¡No estoy loca Car! No me trates como si lo estuviera

Ok. Eso no se vio muy cuerdo. Estoy peleando con mis padres y mi mejor amiga… por Damon… Me duele la cabeza… no dejaré que me distraiga. Quiero estar con Damon. Quiero que esta mentira se acabe. Quiero despertar y que él esté a mi lado… no quiero esto. No quiero caer en la oscuridad pero me está atrapando. No quiero perder el conocimiento. Duele mi cabeza. Duele mucho. Caroline y mamá me toman como una muñeca de trapo. Me suben al auto. Estoy casi inconsciente. Pero me niego a perder. Me niego a caer en la oscuridad.

Todo se ve como manchones, sé que el auto se mueve, pero no distingo voces, solo veo luces y manchas que se mueven. ¡Enfócate Elena! Tienes que aguantar… Falta poco para estar con Damon… lo que sea por llegar a él… me bajan del auto, me suben a una camilla. No me puedo mover.

- Tiene un episodio psicótico – distingo la voz de papá informando al médico que salió a nuestro encuentro

- Tranquilo doctor Gilbert, su hija está en buenas manos… quédense en la sala de esperas – dice muy tranquilo - enfermera, 20 mg de olanzapina

No, no, no, no, no… me van a dormir… no quiero… empiezo a pelear en la camilla… me amarraron pies y manos… me retuerzo como puedo… _'¡Damon ayúdame! ¡Damon te quiero!'_ ¿Cuándo acabará todo esto? Cierro los ojos, no puedo pelear más. Arden mis muñecas y tobillos… pero nada duele más que mi corazón.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir y haber esperado!  
**

**Beauty's Souls: No adelantare quien le hizo que a Elena... el proximo capítulo será solo sufrimiento para Elena... tras eso... veremos la luz!**

**Melina: Sheila trata, pero en este deja claro por que no puede...**

**Tefi: Aquí algo de Damon...o no-Damon... **

**Sandy Petrova: Gracias! Yo creo que aquí todas coincidimos en que Elena en la serie debe darle oportunidad a Damon, ha demostrado con creces como es realmente...**

**Dianna Salvatore: Aquí queda claro porque no era mucha carne y hueso... aunque quien quita que quizas realmente este en la mente de Elena...**

**Kath! Gracias bella! Que alegría verte (leerte) de nuevo! Eso trato, pero creo que Damon merece su felices por siempre... ¿no crees? Aunque Elena debe sufrir :carademaldad:**

**Cariños a todos/ as! Nos estamos leyendo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Querido diario:_

_Es muy extraño para mi escribirte en un notebook, pero por reglas del sitio donde me encuentro, no puedo usar lápices de ningún tipo. Temen que pueda trata de suicidarme con ellos. Hace poco más de un mes que me ingresaron al Centro Psiquiátrico de Virginia Beach. La primera semana fue horrible. Como me encontraba en observación, me mantuvieron encerrada en mi habitación. No podía recibir visitas, porque temían que sufriera una crisis y me desestabilizara. Lo único que me mantuvo con fuerzas fue cerrar mis ojos con fuerza e imaginar a Damon a mi lado. Apoyándome. Tomando mi mano por la noche, cuando los gritos de los demás pacientes me mataban de susto, incluso podía sentir que estaba abrazándome recostados en mi cama._

_La segunda semana me hicieron "terapias individuales". Es frustrante hablar con un psiquiatra. Al final te das cuenta que en realidad no quieren escuchar tu verdad. Están predispuestos a una verdad absoluta, que es la que ellos manejan… pero yo se que no es así. En las primeras sesiones le dije mi verdad. Eso me hizo acreedora de un tratamiento con medicación. Estuve sedada un tiempo que no recuerdo. Decidí que era momento de comenzar a mentir. Las sesiones con el doctor Kepler eran incesantes. Preguntaba todo tipo de cosas… sobre mi familia, sobre mi escuela, sobre mis amigos y cuando me preguntó por Damon Salvatore comencé a mentir._

- Estuve en un encuentro de jóvenes fundadores, y creo que Damon Salvatore pertenecía a una de las familias fundadoras de 1864. Con mi amiga Caroline tuvimos que investigar sobre la familia Salvatore, era parte de las tareas del fin de semana, no entiendo porque me pregunta por él doctor, ¿está usted interesado en la historia de Mystic Falls?

- No Elena, tú me has hablado de Damon Salvatore en nuestras sesiones anteriores, me has dicho que estas enamorada de él y que lo extrañabas.

- Debe estar confundido 'doc' yo le hablé de mi enamoramiento de Dean Salvatore… aunque quizás con las pastillitas anaranjadas que me dan al desayuno me están volteando la mente y confundí los nombres…

- ¿De verdad lo crees Elena?

- No encuentro otra explicación doctor…

- Entonces Elena, ¿Qué me puedes decir de los vampiros?

- ¿Además de que son parte de la ficción y que sus últimas apariciones en la pantalla grande me han decepcionado? No mucho doctor…

- ¿Me estás diciendo entonces que los vampiros no existen?

- Doctor, tengo la edad suficiente para distinguir la ficción de la realidad… aunque como los pintan últimamente, creo que Bram Stoker se revolvería en su tumba… ¿está seguro que no necesita ir al psiquiatra doctor? Su obsesión con los vampiros me esta asustando…

- Elena, no te proyectes en mí… Hoy verás a tus padres y a tu hermano. Tendrán una hora para conversar. Debes estar lista para las 14:00 horas. Ahora puedes volver a tu habitación.

_De la visita de mis padres no hay mucho que comentar. Estuvieron aquí, preguntaron cosas, mentí. Al menos eso sirvió para obtener mi permiso de pasear 'libremente' por el patio del centro. Pude conversar con otros chicos. Aquí hay de lo que pidas, chicos con problemas psiquiátricos reales, que en su mayoría están más como reclusos que como pacientes… y chicos como los que conocí, que están aquí por abuso de sustancias. La teoría del doctor es que estuve bajo un stress tal, que deje de lado la realidad para refugiarme en mi burbuja de fantasía. Claro, como si la mejor fantasía que podía obtener era estar inmersa en un mundo de seres sobrenaturales. Claramente no es mi ideal, pero es lo que simplemente me tocó… y la verdad no querría borrar nada. Ni el dolor, ni las lágrimas, ni los fracasos, tampoco las alegrías. Todo eso forma parte de mí._

_La tercera semana de mi encierro fue un poco más llevadera. Recibí visitas. Vino Car… y Dean. Maldito doctor, les dijo que 'ver a Dean podría ser mi conexión a tierra'. Si supiera que le mentí. Dean es un buen chico, para haberle conocido solo un fin de semana fue amable de su parte venir de visita._

- ¡Elena!

El grito de mi nombre retumbó en cada lugar del centro. Claro, digamos que Caroline no es discreta con sus emociones. Corrió en cuanto me vio y saltó a mis brazos

- Elena, cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien Car, no se porque aun me tienen aquí en observación… - la verdad si lo sabía, pero para que atormentarla con mis cosas.

- Elena, el doctor Kepler sugirió que Dean te visitara… ¿hay algo que no me has contado? Está hablando fuera con el doctor, cuando supo que te internaron se quedó en Mystic Falls. Zach le dijo a mi mamá que Dean había decidido no volver a Italia y esta haciendo los trámites para convalidar todo acá y terminar su carrera…

- ¿Y porque haría algo así?

- Dios! Elena! ¿en serio no te das cuenta? Se queda por ti… si eso no es amor…

- ¿Amor Car? ¿Me conoció cuánto? Prácticamente dos días… y le sumamos que debe creer que estoy total y absolutamente loca… hermosa imagen…

- Nadie Elena se quedaría solo por las gracias, así que sé amable, que aquí viene…

- Hola Elena! – dijo Dean con su linda sonrisa – Espero no te moleste que te visite

- Gracias por venir Dean, realmente no era necesario…

- Perdón chicos, tengo que contestar es mi papá – dijo Caroline saliendo de la sala

- Si era necesario Elena, me asuste mucho cuando Caroline me dijo que estabas perdida

- Suave manera de decir que estoy loca, ¿no?

- No Elena, perdida como perdida, cuando desapareciste del Grill y nadie te encontraba…

- Oww… perdón… estar aquí me hace susceptible, por eso estoy mas a la defensiva, lo siento…

- No te disculpes… ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- La verdad no sé Dean, siento que nada está bien, y ahora estoy aquí, encerrada… creo que de veras están poniendo a prueba mi cordura…

- Vamos Elena, no puede ser tan malo, tienes televisión por cable, comidas a tus horarios, estás a un paso de la playa…

- ¿Piensas que eres gracioso?

- Pienso que soy adorable…

_Al menos me robo una sonrisa. Conversamos de su familia, de la mía, compartimos un par de anécdotas… No podía negarlo, el chico es bastante agradable y muy guapo… pero siento que mi corazón no tiene mas espacio que para Damon… Quizás si fuesen otras las circunstancias podría mirarlo con otros ojos, pero por ahora solo debo enfocarme en salir de aquí y averiguar que es lo que debo hacer. ¿Será siempre así? Vivir esta vida, que no es la mía, sonreír para que piensen que todo va bien, cuando por dentro lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en volver con él… las semanas que siguieron fue mas de lo mismo. Mas mentiras y negación… odio negar a Damon, pero mientras mas lo oculto, siento que dentro de mi crecen mis sentimientos por el. ¿Cómo será volver a verlo? ¿podré hacerlo alguna vez? Me digo a mi misma que no debo perder las esperanzas… es paradójico, tengo esperanzas en algo totalmente incierto… Cada día es igual al anterior… y mañana será igual a hoy. ¿Hay algo más desesperanzador que eso? Sí, claro… no estar con él…_

Dejé de escribir mis ultimas memorias en el computador… ya pronto apagarán las luces de mi pabellón. Mejor me acuesto. Si tengo suerte, podre verlo en mis sueños…

* * *

_- ¡Elena! ¡Elena!_

_Su voz sonaba distante… pero sabía quien me llamaba… su voz sonaba tan desesperada… quiero abrazarte… quiero besarte… quiero que estés conmigo…_

_- ¡Elena! No te des por vencida… yo sé que tú puedes… confío en ti…_

* * *

**Gracias gracias por leer y por sus bellos comentarios… disculpen la tardanza de la actualizacion, la proxima será el domingo a más tardar.**

**Beauty's . Soul: Ya acabaran las especulaciones! pero deberás ser paciente **

**tefi: Seguirás odiándome un poco... Damon se acerca...**

**Dianna Salvatore: Ni que fueras pitoniza... la locura de Elena esta "un poco" a raya...**

**Satineych: Gracias! haré lo posible para alargarla un poquitin **

**Melina: Siiii, pero pienso que ella lo merece por mala, es mi pequeña vendetta por hacer sufrir a Damon en la serie. Falta poco para que dejemos de extrañarlo **

**Sandy Petrova: Awww... me demoré algo... el domingo sin falta cuelgo el proximo. Con rspecto a tu duda, Sheila se presentó y presento a Elena cuando lo "invocaron"... ¿será eso o será algo mas? O.o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Querido Diario:_

_Días atrás tratando de dormir… lo escuché. No puedo compartirlo con nadie, y aun no sabía si era lo correcto escribirlo en mi diario "virtual"… Terminando de escribir esto creo que lo borraré… es peligroso para mi salida de este sitio que alguien que no sea yo lo lea. Quizás sufro de delirio de persecución, pero no puedo arriesgarme… tengo que sacarlo de mí de alguna manera, aunque después deba borrarlo._

_- ¡Elena! No te des por vencida… yo sé que tú puedes… confío en ti…_

_Esas palabras siguen dando vueltas en mi cabeza… ¿acaso lo imaginé? No… él está en algún lugar… él me pide que no me dé por vencida… Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que aguantar… él confía en mi, y yo confío en él. Él me está esperando y yo debo averiguar como volver a su lado, pero cada vez, esto se ve más cuesta arriba._

_Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente según el doctor Kepler para que abandone el Centro Psiquiátrico. Debería estar feliz, ¿no? Pero siento que no he encontrado las respuestas que esperaba… pensé que al estar aquí internada, él vendría a rescatarme. ¿Y si no puede? ¿Y si alguien se lo impide? Me vuelve totalmente loca (sin ironizar mi situación) estar aquí muriendo por saber como volver a él. Debo ser fuerte, y no debo perder la esperanza de algún día volver a estar con él. Pero de ahora en adelante, deberé tener un cuidado increíble para que no descubran lo que tramo._

_Abandonar este sitio implica que todas las miradas estarán sobre mí de ahora en adelante. ¿Cómo hare mi investigación ahora? _

_Creo que debo confiar en mi instinto de ahora en adelante._

Cerré la ventana del archivo que acababa de escribir. _'Desea guardar los cambios efectuados en INCONFESABLE'_… doy un click de inmediato en "NO". No puedo arriesgarme cuando he llegado tan lejos. Más que mal, el aparato es del Centro, y dudo seriamente que no lo revisen para encontrar lo que he escrito. No soy imbécil, deje varios archivos fechados con anterioridad donde plasmo mi impresión de haber estado en este sitio. Están llenos de frases como "el accidente dejo una huella en mi" "Damon no existe" "Necesitaba conectarme con mi yo interno" y "Creo que amo a Dean"… dolía escribir cada mentira, pero creo que me favorecerán en caso que quieran investigar los archivos.

Salí de la zona de las habitaciones, dejando atrás este episodio en mi vida… espero nunca volver a este sitio… El personal es maravilloso, pero tratar de dormir por las noches era un desafío, en especial durante mi estadía en el área psiquiátrica.

Llegué a la recepción y me esperaban mis padres y Jeremy, tal como esperaba… pero me sorprendió ver que los acompañaba Dean… claro, todos piensan que mi "recuperación" está directamente relacionada con la presencia de este chico. Me acerco a ellos y hago lo que cualquier chica de mi edad haría en estas circunstancias… me colgué como si la vida se me fuera en ello, del cuello de Dean. Debo seguir con esta farsa cueste lo que cueste.

- Perdón…– digo a Dean mientras miro al piso fingiendo mi vergüenza - me alegro mucho de verte

- A mi también Elena, toma – dijo mientras me entregaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

Sonrío al recibirlas… pero la verdad en mi mente está el momento en que Damon me regaló una rosa roja en el peor momento y logró sacarme una sonrisa… aun está dentro de mi diario escondida…

Jeremy me sorprende al darme un abrazo y un suave beso en la mejilla – Extrañaré ser hijo único, aunque tenerlos en mi espalda todo el tiempo no era agradable… - confidenció dejando escapar una leve risa

- También te extrañé Jer…

- ¡Elena, cariño! – dice mamá mientras me quita la respiración de un enorme abrazo

- Suelta a mi niña mujer, si no se pondrá morada – cariñosamente le dice papá tomandome en sus brazos – hijita, te hemos extrañado mucho… ¿lista para ir a casa?

- Si papá, estoy lista… ¿vamos?

- Claro querida, Dean nos seguirá hasta la casa.

Salimos del centro y mi mirada se volcó de inmediato en el descapotable celeste que estaba aparcado afuera. Mis piernas me traicionaron y corrí a su lado… No lo podía creer… ¿era realmente su automóvil?

- Parece que te gustan los clásicos Elena… deberías ver el Porsche rojo que tiene mi tío Zach en casa… el me prestó el Camaro para venir a verte…

- ¿De dónde salió este automóvil?

- Son de Zach, la verdad creo que son de la familia…

- Mamá, Papá ¿Puedo ir con Dean?

- Si es lo que quieres cariño, adelante – contestó mamá con una sonrisa. Cree que no ví el guiño que le hizo a Dean.

Como buen caballero, Dean abrió la puerta para que yo subiera al auto. El olor a cuero de sus asientos me hace recordar los viajes con Damon. Una idea ronda en mi mente en este momento. Dean sube tranquilamente al coche y marchamos hacia mi casa. Dean está muy tranquilo durante nuestro viaje, procuro mirar por la ventana el paisaje, para no detenerme en una conversación que realmente no quiero tener.

Llegamos casi al mismo tiempo que el auto de papá. Odio enfrentarme a esta casa, sabiendo que tendré que fingir… tendré que dejar de esperar salir del baño para ver a Damon tendido en mi cama jugando con Teddy… o sentado en la ventana… No era algo que esperaba en Virginia Beach… pero acá será realmente difícil…

Entramos en la casa y sentí la presión de dos pares de brazos que me abrazaban…

- ¡Elena, te extrañamos! – gritaban al unísono Caroline y Bonnie

- Mañana iremos de compras, y tomaremos helado, veremos una película, y tendremos una pijamada – chilló Caroline

- ¡No tan rápido Car! Iremos de a poco – dijo Bonnie tranquilamente – ¿quieres que Elena nos eche de su casa sin contemplaciones?

Caroline palideció…

- No Elena, no te hostigaré, lo prometo… pero… ¿podemos ir al centro comercial mañana?

Me limité a asentir… ¿Cómo decir que no a Caroline?

La noche transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, tuvimos una cena tranquila, tras eso conversamos un rato en la sala. Dean decidió que era momento de regresar a la casa de huéspedes… antes de irse me invitó a salir. Le dije que escogería el lugar y le avisaría. No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Al rato, decidimos tener un rato de chicas en mi habitación, llevamos bebidas y un par de cosas para comer mientras charlábamos.

- Dime la verdad… ¿te interesa Dean? – preguntó Caroline, nada mas al sentarse en la cama

- Caroline no creo que sea el momento de tener esta conversación con Elena – dijo Bonnie

- No importa Bon… y sí Caroline, me interesa Dean, digo, es un chico atractivo, caballeroso, se ha preocupado por mí, estuvo de visita en varias ocasiones en el centro, y fue agradable conversar con él…

- Elena, el chico está loco por ti… tanto que pidió el puesto de profesor ayudante en la primaria de Mystic Falls... Menos mal que no tendremos clases con él… ¡que terrible sería tratar de prestar atención! – soltó Caroline esbozando una sonrisa

- Bueno Car, pero eso no significa nada, ¿o sí? – pregunté tratando de descubrir que le molestaba de eso

- No lo sé Elena, pero el chico dejó Italia y se va a quedar un tiempo acá. ¿Sabes lo raro que sería que salgas con un profesor? – dijo de pronto Bonnie

- Para empezar, no estoy saliendo con él, somos amigos hasta donde sé y eso dudo que interferirá en sus clases… ni siquiera estará en nuestra misma escuela… aunque antes de irse me invitó a salir

- ¿Y qué dijiste? – preguntó Caroline con una curiosa mirada

- Le dije que sí, pero que escogería el sitio…

- ¿Y donde quieres ir?

- Aun no lo decido Car, pero tengo una idea… me gustaría salir un fin de semana de la ciudad, obviamente tú y Bonnie están invitadas… y asumo que no tendremos inconvenientes por viajar con Dean…

- ¿Cómo viajar Elena?

- Quiero visitar Atlanta

Parece que no era una muy buena idea… Bonnie casi expulsa de su boca las papas fritas que estaba comiendo… Caroline solo reía

- Estás bromeando ¿no? – inquirió asustada Bonnie – sabes que ni en sueños mi papá o mi abuela me daría permiso

- ¡Y ni hablar de mi madre! Sería capaz de solicitar resguardo policial para que nos acompañe durante el viaje…

- Bonnie, mañana voy a conversar con tu abuela, te aseguro que no tendrá inconvenientes… y sobre tu madre Car… dudo que le diga que no a Dean… no niegues que es adorable cuando se lo propone y tendrá a tu madre en su bolsillo en poco tiempo…

- Puede ser Elena, pero no entiendo que quieres hacer en Atlanta…

- Bueno, tenemos el jardín botánico, el acuario… no sé… después de todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente deseo un viaje tranquilo en compañía de mis amigas… ¿es mucho pedir?

- ¡Aww Elena! – soltó Caroline – Hablaré con mamá, de seguro podemos tranzar en esto… podría informar mis movimientos al Sheriff de Atlanta, no sé… algo se me ocurrirá, aunque también ayudaría si tus papás se lo piden como favor…

- Lo haré Car… podríamos salir el próximo viernes, ¿qué les parece? Así tengo tiempo de hablar con tu abuela y pedir a mis papás el permiso…

Las chicas asintieron. Mi plan había comenzado. La Sheriff vino al rato a buscar a Caroline y Bonnie, obviamente no le dijimos nada del viaje hasta convencer a mis padres de ello. Las chicas querían quedarse esta noche conmigo, pero mamá les pidió que por esta noche me dejasen descansar tranquila, ya otro día podríamos hacer una pijamada.

Dí las buenas noches y regresé a mi habitación. Me acosté en mi cama y tomé mi diario. Le saque la cubierta de cuero y ahí estaba… la hermosa rosa roja que Damon me había obsequiado… estaba totalmente seca… pero aun recordaba su hermoso color rojo y la sonrisa que me dio Damon cuando me la entregó. No hay vuelta atrás… debo volver con él…

Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y empecé a caer dormida

* * *

_- Damon, déjala… le haces daño y te haces daño… - la voz de Stefan retumbó en mi cabeza_

_- Ella volverá… lo sé – contestó Damon_

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias por leer!**  
_

_**Beauty´s Souls: Ahora Elena se está poniendo en campaña para regresar con Damon =D Odio no poder escribir una escena entre Elena y Damon, pero finalmente estarán juntos... cueste lo que cueste!**_

_**Mary Rdz: Gracias! y no mueras! ¿si no quien me leerá? Créeme, tal como le escribí a Beauty's odio no poder dar mas Damon por ahora (subrayese el "por ahora")  
**_

_**Satineych: Gracias linda! me retrasé un poquitín con la actualización, pero las labores de ayudante de Santa me tuvieron muy ocupada! así que actualice tan pronto como terminé ;)**_

_**Guest: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero este también sea de tu agrado =)**_

_**dAnnibEp: Gracias! aquí el nuevo, ¿Qué te parece?**_

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer,y ****cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo e ideas, son bien recibidas. **__**Cariños para todos/as... **_Nos leemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Hoy, siento que las cosas están comenzando a marchar a mi favor. Hablé con Dean y le pareció una buena idea salir de viaje. Ni siquiera rechistó cuando le dije que quería tener a Car y Bonnie en esto. Todo marcha según mi plan…

_**Hace unos días atrás…**_

_Sheila se sorprendió al verme parada frente a su puerta._

_- Elena, pensé que… supe que estuviste… lo siento querida…_

_- No importa Sheila… quizás las cosas debían ser así – le dije mientras me sentaba en su sofá_

_- Lamento que todo haya resultado así Elena… yo quería ayudarte… ¡pero no se como! – dijo con tristeza Sheila – Los espíritus me exigieron que me alejara… trato de encontrar la respuesta a tus preguntas y me bloquean… esto es más fuerte que yo…_

_- Lo sé Sheila… por eso he venido hoy… necesito pedirte un favor…_

Como supuse, Sheila estaba de mi parte en esto, no solo habló con el padre de Bonnie para permitirle viajar, también me dio una serie de mezclas con sus especificaciones… si quiero hacer esto, debo hacerlo a mi manera. La Sheriff Forbes fue un poco más difícil de convencer. Por fortuna mis padres hablaron con el doctor Kepler, quien les dijo que sería bueno 'un cambio de ambiente controlado'… o sea, no puedo escapar sola… pero con mis mejores amigas y el chico del que se supone sería la causa de mi mejoría, no habría problema. Papá fue a ver a Liz. Dijo que fue difícil, pero consiguió su permiso, como no, con la condición de que nada más al llegar, Caroline se contacte al llegar con el Sheriff Theodore Jackson. Con las cosas así, mi plan iba mejorando a cada paso.

Papá nos regalo los billetes de avión, para el día viernes a las 10:20 am desde el aeropuerto de Roanoke. Nunca estuve tan nerviosa como hasta ahora, esperando para abordar aquel avión. Llegamos a nuestros asientos, Caroline no soltó a Bonnie para que Dean se fuera a mi lado. Mi corazón latía con fuerza… mis esperanzas estaban en el resultado de este viaje. Se supone que nuestro vuelo será de menos de dos horas, si todo resulta bien… mis manos sudan frío. En este viaje puedo encontrar todas las respuestas…

- ¿Nerviosa? – pregunta Dean con esa estúpida y sensual sonrisa

- Un poco… hace mucho no vuelo…

- No te preocupes, es un vuelo demasiado corto para que suceda algo malo…

Como explicarle que no era el vuelo lo que me preocupaba…

- ¿Dónde iremos primero? – pregunta Caroline asomando su rubia cabellera desde el asiento delantero

- Yo quiero ir al jardín botánico – gritó Bonnie

- Por mi vamos al acuario – contestó Caroline

- Podríamos ir a comer primero… muero por una hamburguesa… ¡y pie! ¡No olvidemos el pie! – dijo Dean, arrancándonos una sonrisa

- Primero hay que ir con el Sheriff… si no queremos que llegue tu madre a buscarnos Car…

- Ouch! Cierto, lo había olvidado… mejor vamos allí primero, después a comer y tras eso… donde lleguemos primero! – cerro la discusión Caroline

El viaje transcurrió en total tranquilidad tras eso. Cerca de las 14 hrs estábamos listos para ir a almorzar, tras dejar nuestras cosas en el hotel. Llegamos a un sitio tranquilo y comenzó mi plan. Me ofrecí a buscar bebidas a la barra para todos, y recordé las palabras de Sheila.

_- Esta mezcla servirá para tus propósitos. Sus efectos tienen una duración de 18 horas. Puedes darlo a la hora de almuerzo, te recomiendo lo hagas en la bebida. Cada bolsita trae la cantidad necesaria para una persona adulta. No puedes usar mas allá de la cantidad que va en cada bolsa, si no los efectos podrían ser catastróficos..._

Y aquí estaba yo, a punto de enviar en un viaje de fantasía a mis mejores amigas a un pobre chico que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en mi camino. Puse el contenido de cada sobre en su vaso correspondiente. Yo me excuse de beber algo, y pedí un te de hierbas. Espero que esto funcione como Sheila dijo que haría.

_- Una hora después de acabar de beber la mezcla, serán tan dóciles como un corderito. Obedecerán sin chistar tus órdenes, y recordarán lo que tú les pidas que recuerden. Dormirán durante las horas siguientes, hasta que su cuerpo absorba todo. Al día siguiente despertarán con sensación de resaca, por lo que no será difícil que los convenzas de que se fueron de fiesta. Eso es todo… es lo único que puedo darte. Añadiré esta mezcla que sirve para adormecer a las personas, basta con que arrojes un leve puñado a la cara de alguien, y caerá desmayado._

Guardé el frasco con la mezcla en mi chaqueta de mezclilla. Dean, Caroline y Bonnie dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas camas cuando salí. Le dije que recordaran que habíamos ido al acuario, al jardín botánico y terminamos en un bar bebiendo cervezas… donde se nos pasó la mano y terminamos dando tumbos hasta el hotel.

Hice lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Quién podría juzgarme por ello? Le pedí al taxista que me llevase a las afueras de Atlanta. Sabía perfectamente como llegar. No podría olvidarlo con facilidad. El taxista me miró con recelo cuando baje de su automóvil. Hice mi camino a la entrada. Estaba casi desierto… me acerqué a la barra y ahí estaba… como la recordaba…

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti pequeña? No vendo alcohol a menores de edad…

- Necesito tu ayuda, Bree…

- ¿Te conozco niña?

- Creo que no, pero yo a ti sí... necesito tu ayuda… Sheila me dijo que te llamaría…

- ¿Tú eres Elena? Wow chica, estás metida en un gran problema… Sheila me explicó algunas cosas, pero no me dijo que me conocieras…

- En realidad Damon te conocía…

- No conozco ningún Damon querida – dijo Bree arqueando la ceja… vio la tristeza en mis ojos – no estés triste chica… el destino es lo que es, lo que deba suceder pasará…

- Estoy cansada de esperar lo que deba ser Bree… quiero volver a mi vida real…

- Según lo que me dijo Sheila, esto es más complicado de lo que cualquiera pensaría… ¿recuerdas a alguna bruja más?

- Bueno, aparte de Sheila, Bonnie, y tú… conocí a Jonas y Luka Martin…

- ¿Conociste a la familia Martin? Wow… ellos son como superestrellas dentro del ambiente… no tan temidos como los Bennett, pero son algo así como los guardianes del conocimiento… Greta es muy amiga mía, podría llamarla para pedir su ayuda, ¿te parece?

- No les digas quien soy… digamos que en mi vida real ellos no eran mis mayores fans… es más, me querían para un sacrificio…

- Eso da igual, aquí ellos no recuerdan nada de eso, aunque la energía que brota de ti es distinta a cualquiera que haya sentido antes… puedo pedirle que venga aquí, no se cuanto tardará…

- Mientras este antes del amanecer en mi hotel no hay problema… Sheila me dio una mezcla para alejar a mis amigos de esto, no necesito que vean lo que estoy haciendo

- Te entiendo querida – dijo Bree mientras tipeaba un mensaje en su móvil

- ¿Puedes darme una Cocacola Bree? Prometo no pedir alcohol…

- Con tu situación mereces algo más fuerte, dime ¿qué quieres beber?

- Si vamos a hacerlo, dame un bourbon…

Lo tome de un sorbo. Como lo hacía Damon. El licor bajo por mi garganta quemando todo a su paso. Estoy mas cerca de él, eso es lo único que importa.

- Greta viene en camino, dice que tiene algo que nos podía servir… pero no quiso explicar más. Llega en una hora más.

Una hora. Una hora y sabré si puedo volver a estar a su lado nuevamente… mala idea mirar el reloj a cada rato. Bree me anima dándome una cerveza cada 15 minutos… a este paso, Greta verá a una casi ebria Elena Gilbert…

- Bree! Cariño! ¿Cómo estás? – grita Greta a mi lado

- Greta querida! Te estábamos esperando… ¿vamos arriba? Esto no es algo que queramos tratar aquí… ¡Gary quedas a cargo! – grito Bree al chico que la acompañaba en la barra.

Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a un cómodo departamento sobre la barra. Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina. Greta me miro extrañada.

- No pensé que alguien tan joven tuviera un enredo así en su vida. Si lo que dijo Bree es cierto, Sheila tiene una teoría de lo que estaría pasando aquí. Te dieron una nueva vida, pero tú quieres la antigua. Encontré un grimorio que hablaba de algo así… aunque no se puede saber si funciona al 100%, solo tú lo sabrás... hay que buscar un sitio… donde inicia y termina tu antigua y nueva vida… a veces es difícil de descubrir, podríamos pasar años averiguándolo… una vez que lo encontremos hay que seguir un ritual… y esto no te va a gustar ni un poco… incluye el sacrificio de la vida nueva…

- No entiendo ¿Cómo así?

- Si nos equivocamos estará todo perdido… algunos creen que basta con encontrar el sitio y cerrar el ciclo… pero en realidad, y según las investigaciones que ha hecho mi familia a lo largo del tiempo… debes renunciar a tu nueva vida… debes morir en este plano para volver a tu realidad… Debes pensar si es esto lo que quieres Elena… es un riesgo enorme… no hay marcha atrás

- Tengo que hacerlo para tener mi vida… ahora… ¿cómo reconozco ese sitio Greta?

- Solo tú puedes saberlo, Elena… no hay una guía mágica para encontrarlo, solo el interesado sabe que lugar es en el que nace y muere su propia vida… puede ser una casa, un parque, cualquier sitio en el que sientas que tu vida comienza y acaba…

Volví al hotel. Car y Bonnie seguían durmiendo. Las palabras de Greta zumbaban en mis oídos. ¿Cual podría ser aquel sitio?. Hablaron con Sheila. Su poder será el suficiente para conectar mi vida real con esta… pero debe ser el sitio preciso… y solo durante luna menguante… eso quiere decir que me quedan 14 días para averiguar del sitio…

Apoyo mi cabeza en la almohada, y comienzo a dormitar…

* * *

_Nuevamente caí en la oscuridad… sus voces sonaban lejanas…_

_- Tienes que decidir dejarla ir… ella sigue aquí por ti… - pude distinguir la voz de Meredith_

_- Y yo sigo aquí por ella… - le contestó con tristeza Damon_

* * *

_**Como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer! Pido las disculpas del caso por la espera… y ya estamos llegando al final… este es el penúltimo capítulo…**_

_**Tefi: Gracias por tu post! Y ahora vemos que no era precisamente para recordar… buscaba ayuda :)**_

_**Beauty's: Gracias linda! siii en algún sitio están, en el próximo se desarma todo y sabremos la verdad…**_

_**Satineych: Me demoré algo mas de lo que esperaba, pero aquí está al fin ;)**_

_**Sandy Petrova: Me gusta que te encante! Ojalá te guste este capitulo también **_

_**Dianna Salvatore: Gracias! Yo también me había perdido un poco pero ya regresé!**_

_**dAniibEp: Gracias! Ya sabrás lo que paso finalmente :)**_

_**UshieVictoria: Gracias por tu review! Aquí la continúo, es justo y necesario tener Delena…**_

_**Por último y no menos importante un agradecimiento a mi amiga Sayuricita por haber leído el capítulo antes de su publicación =)**_

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, y **__**cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo e ideas, son bien recibidas. **__**Cariños para todos/as...**__**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	10. Capítulo Final

**Capítulo Final**

La conversación con Greta y Bree me dejó agotada. Por no mencionar que me había envalentonado con bourbon y cerveza. Al día siguiente mi cabeza daba vueltas. Al menos no era la única con sensación de resaca. Salimos a almorzar, todos con gafas de sol y tratando de hablar lo menos posible. Caroline y Bonnie conversaban a ratos de lo grandioso que había sido el paseo al jardín botánico y al acuario.

- No recuerdo mucho lo que sucedió ayer – dice Dean con una mirada confusa – ¿Alguien recuerda algo?

- Solo recuerdo la tercera ronda de golpeaditos de tequila – miento – aunque podemos repetir el día hoy… ¡pero sin tequila esta vez!

- No recuerdo el tequila – dice Bonnie con una mueca extraña – pero bueno, tenemos hasta mañana para hacer nuevos recuerdos…

- Tengo que ir a ver al Sheriff, si no mamá es capaz de poner un equipo de rastreo en nuestra búsqueda – bromea Caroline

13 días. 13 días me restan para averiguar el sitio.

Pasamos una tarde agradable de compras por Bill Hallman… pobre Dean, tuvo que cargar las bolsas que compraba Caroline… después nos arrastró al centro comercial Lenox Square… la verdad mi mente no estaba en las compras… estaba en él.

Cada vez que pensaba en él, los costados de mi frente dolían, como si un maldito dolor de cabeza me amenazara. Al menos ahora no perdía el conocimiento como en un comienzo.

Bonnie sugirió ir a tomar helado mientras Caroline asaltaba las tiendas de moda. Dean suspiró aliviado, al parecer no es lo suyo cargar bolsas de compras. Por fortuna alquiló un coche para este fin de semana, y tiene un impresionante y amplio maletero. Un buen auto para ser tan antiguo. Claro, Caroline esperaba que alquilara un Ford Fiesta, pero Dean terco como él solo, se decidió por un Impala del '67.

Nos sentamos a disfrutar de nuestro helado mientras Caroline continuaba comprando desenfrenada. Dean me observa en silencio. Bonnie nos deja solos, recuerda que debe comprar un par de encargos de su abuela.

- Has estado bastante callada las últimas horas, Elena – inquiere Dean de pronto

- Solo no tengo ánimos de conversar – y es cierto. Ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es que el tiempo se me está acabando y no puedo ligar un sitio con mi vida pasada y presente. ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?

- ¡Elena! – Dean me sacudió ligeramente - Te estoy hablando desde hace 10 minutos y no contestabas… me estas preocupando… - dice Dean con cara de alivio al ver que al menos le estaba prestando atención

- Perdón, es que me acabo de acordar que no llevo obsequios para mis papás y Jeremy… voy a buscar algunos recuerditos en aquella tienda – digo señalando la primera tienda que veo de frente

- Dudo que a Grayson y Jeremy les interese recibir un "recuerdito" de Mac… vamos, te acompaño a una verdadera tienda de recuerdos

Nos levantamos y Dean me toma de la mano. Aparto mi mano de golpe… no quiero que me toque

- ¿Qué pasa Elena? Pensé que estábamos progresando aquí…

- Dean, no me malentiendas, pero necesito clarificar mis pensamientos, ¿me entiendes, verdad? – dije poniendo mis brillantes y enormes ojos marrones en una súplica

- Entiendo Elena, yo estaré aquí esperando por ti…

Pobre chico en serio, es guapo, podría tener a la chica que quiera… pero no a mí. Mi corazón tiene dueño… y pronto volveré a él…

Pasamos a temas más triviales, como escoger el recuerdito para Jeremy y mi padre. Mamá estará feliz con algún recuerdo del mundo de Coca-Cola, al que iremos mañana por la mañana.

Nos reunimos con Caroline y Bonnie, a quienes les falto poco para poner ruedas a las tiendas. No entiendo como pueden ser tan consumistas. Nos vamos al hotel para prepararnos para nuestra última noche en Atlanta. Nos arreglamos y salimos escoltadas por un sonriente Dean. Fue una noche tranquila, fuimos al Northside Tavern, atraídos por la oferta de grupos de blues en vivo. Regresamos al hotel pasadas las 2 de la madrugada, pero para mi no importaba… significaba un día más cerca de Damon.

Nuestro vuelo de regreso a casa estaba programado para las 16.30 hrs. Nos daba el tiempo suficiente para conocer el museo de Coca-cola y comprar algún recuerdo para mi madre.

El vuelo transcurrió sin problemas, en el aeropuerto nos esperaban mis padres, Liz y Sheila. Di una sonrisa a Sheila, quien de inmediato comprendió que algo había sucedido. Llegue a casa y todo era normal… cenamos y me fui a la cama. Mañana podré ir a ver a Sheila. Y ya solo me restarán 12 días…

.

* * *

_Querido Diario:_

_Los últimos días han sido de locos. He estado en su mayor parte con Sheila. Le pedí a Dean 2 semanas para pensar. De eso han pasado 5 días. Cuando el plazo acabe, yo ya no estaré aquí._

_Sheila me ha explicado como será todo esto, hemos incluso, realizado "simulacros". Nada puede fallar. No puedo dudar. Hoy en la tienda de deportes me miraban extrañados. No entendían para que una chica flacucha como yo necesitaba una pesa de 20 kilos. Solo yo me entiendo, y fui feliz al recibirla. Mis padres creen que entreno mi cuerpo para olvidar el último tiempo. La verdad debo entrenarme para encontrar mi destino._

_Con Sheila estuvimos un tiempo buscando mi sitio. Y todas las pruebas me llevan a presumir que lo encontramos. No hay vuelta atrás. Mañana es el día. Mañana lo veré nuevamente._

* * *

_._

_._

_Despierto. Estoy en mi propia cama. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Me sentí ahogar… el agua fría rodeaba mi cuerpo, y las pesas impedían que saliera a flote… y fui feliz. Al fin estaría junto a él. Pero algo no salió bien… Están mis papás, Jeremy, Jenna… Caroline, Bonnie, Matt… y Dean. Me miran y sonríen. No. No puede ser… no funcionó… era el sitio… el Puente Wickery… siempre ha sido el sitio… allí perdí a mis padres… allí me salvo Stefan… Allí caímos con Matt después de la maniobra de Rebeka… de allí me sacaron cuando entré en esta vida que no quiero…_

- Elena, ¿porque no aceptaste esta vida? Podríamos haber sido todos tan felices –dice papá abrazando a mamá

- Yo no sufriría, sería feliz, quizás un pintor famoso o un artista de rock – me dice Jeremy con tristeza

- Yo habría conocido a alguien… y tal vez formaría una familia – me reprocha Jenna

- Yo no sería un vampiro y podría tener a mi padre conmigo… lejos pero vivo – señala Caroline

- Mi abuela estaría viva, mi madre no sería vampiro… seríamos amigas por siempre – afirma Bonnie

- Y habríamos formado nuestra propia familia – dice Dean

Los miro y veo sus rostros. Me sonríen. Tratan de convencerme… pero me niego a aceptarlo… con un nudo en mi garganta les contesto

- Todos estarían bien… pero sería una mentira. Yo sabría que es una mentira. Quiero estar con Damon, no lo quiero dejar. Él no me abandonó. Él me ayudó incluso cuando no lo quería. ¡Quiero estar con Damon por siempre!

- Cariño, en esta vida no hay vampiros, hombre lobos, replicas, híbridos… estás a salvo de Klaus y de todo peligro… no existe Katherine… No sufrirás por los hermanos Salvatore… puedes tener tu propio "felices por siempre" con Dean… - dice Caroline – Solo basta que decidas tenerlo, Elena… puedes hacer lo que quieras, ser una gran periodista… o médico… o abogada… ¡Lo que quieras! Y todos estaremos aquí a tu lado

- Pero yo no quiero una mentira, Caroline… Quiero mi propia vida, esa complicada y llena de recuerdos, en la que a pesar de todo, somos felices… Sí, hemos pasado por mucho dolor, muchas situaciones difíciles, pero de eso va la vida… de momentos dulces y amargos, de situaciones que a veces nos sobrepasan… ¿pero saben que? No importa cuantas veces nos caigamos, sino cuantas somos capaces de ponernos de pie... y quienes han estado ahí para ser nuestro apoyo… y yo realmente quiero volver a estar con Damon… sea como sea, quiero estar con él…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

- Vamos Damon, déjala ir – me dice Stefan sentado en una silla en frente de mi.

_Entre nosotros, la mujer que amo. Cayó al río. Por culpa de Matt. No, es culpa de Stefan. Porque Stefan no la protegió. _

- Debes despedirte. Meredith dijo que le queda poco de vida, a lo más un par de horas. Deja de controlar su mente – suplica Stefan.

- ¡Elena! No te des por vencida… yo sé que tú puedes… confío en ti…

- Damon, no puede escucharte… el daño que sufrió en su cuerpo se arreglo con lo poco de tu sangre que le dio Meredith… pero el daño cerebral es irreversible, solo sigue aquí porque tú mantienes su cerebro funcionando…

_No le hago caso. Aquí está, acostada en una fría cama de hospital. No puede hablar, apenas respira. Si no fuera por todas estas máquinas ya estaría muerta. No quiero que muera habiéndose perdido su vida… Quiero darle la vida normal que merece. Elena… hasta en mi fantasía sigue siendo una cabezota. Me busca. Presiono más fuerte en sus sienes para manipular su sueño. Elena… te lo ruego… acepta este regalo…_

- Damon por favor – pide Stefan – debemos dejarla ir

- ¿Debemos? Tú ya la dejaste ir, cuando no la salvaste… Yo le daré lo que merece…

- ¿Una fantasía?

- No, la posibilidad de tener una vida normal.

- Damon, déjala… le haces daño y te haces daño…

- Ella volverá… lo sé – le contesto a mi hermano

_Pasan las horas y sigo aquí. Acompañándola. Sigue rehusándose a seguir con su vida… sigue empeñada en encontrarme. Stefan viene cada media hora a ver si ya la dejé. No puedo hacerlo hasta saber que es feliz, hasta saber que tiene una vida plena. Al menos, si puedo darle eso, seré feliz. Feliz de darle la vida que realmente mereció._

- Damon… has pasado las últimas 28 horas aquí sentado – dice Meredith con una triste sonrisa – es hora que dejes ir a Elena, Damon… no podemos hacer nada más por ella

- No puedo rendirme, Meredith… Ella merece tener lo que el destino le negó…

- ¿Estás seguro que es lo que ella quiere? ¿Qué no es lo que tú quieres? – dice Meredith

- Quiero estar con ella Meredith… no quiero que me deje… la quiero aquí a mi lado, aunque elija quedarse con San Stefan… todos lo eligen… pero aun estaría aquí… pero no va a despertar…no ladeará su cabeza mirándome con reproche cada vez que haga una tontería… por eso solo puedo darle esto… la posibilidad de vivir su vida y ser feliz…

- Damon es hora que te despidas de ella… su cuerpo no soportará mucho más… esta a un paso de una falla multisistemica… tienes que decidir dejarla ir… ella sigue aquí por ti…

- Y yo sigo aquí por ella…

_Ni siquiera noto que Stefan ha entrado. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Estoy agotado, hambriento y desesperado. Finalmente lo sé… a pesar de todo… las palabras de Meredith me despiertan de este letargo… ella realmente quiere estar conmigo. Dios, si no fuera así no renunciaría a la vida que le ofrezco, ¿no es así? Muerdo mi muñeca. Stefan trata de detenerme. Espero que mi sangre se haya deslizado por su garganta._

- ¿Qué mierda hiciste? – Stefan me grita abalanzándose sobre mi – ¡Elena nunca te va a perdonar!

_No contesto. No me importa. Ella me ama. Stefan me arroja al suelo y comienza a golpearme… pero ya nada me importa. Solo me importa ella. De pronto las maquinas comienzan a sonar con un pitido incesante. Es la señal para que Stefan deje de golpearme. Ella ha muerto. Su frío cuerpo yace en una cama de hospital. Meredith entra, nos mira con tristeza y niega con la cabeza. 'Elena se ha ido' Nos dice… sin saber que no está en lo cierto. Tomo su frío cuerpo y la llevo hasta mi coche. Stefan no me lo impidió… supongo que sabe que no es algo que el podría impedir. _

_Ya en la mansión, la llevo a mi cuarto y la poso suavemente sobre mi cama. Arreglo los cojines a su alrededor. Aún con esa palidez que otorga la muerte, se ve hermosa. Pasan las horas y Elena no despierta. Escucho a Stefan entrar por la puerta. Estamos en la misma situación que hace 37 horas. Sentados uno frente a otro, sin hablar, y con el frío cuerpo de Elena entre nosotros. Stefan me mira con sus grandes y vidriosos ojos de cachorro._

- Elena no despertará Damon… fue muy tarde para ella.

_Me niego a escucharlo. Stefan me palmea el hombro y escucho como va hacia su habitación y recoge sus cosas. Lo último que escuche de él fue el chirrido de sus ruedas al alejarse a toda velocidad. Y Elena aun no despierta. Le leo "Lo que el viento se llevo". Me gusta ese libro. Espero que a ella también. Alzo la vista hacia la cama y la veo allí, sentada. Me mira a los ojos... está llorando. _

- ¡Sabía que no estabas muerto! – me dice arrojándose a mis brazos y poniendo un beso en mis labios

- Lo siento Elena… no pude salvarte. Quise darte una vida normal y tampoco pude – me disculpo

- Quisiste darme una mentira… solo que no contabas con que mi corazón no te podía olvidar…

_**Y así es como nuestra historia volvió a comenzar…**_

* * *

_**Y bien... siempre pensé en esto como el final... Damon queriendo darle lo que no pudo tener... y dándose cuenta en el proceso que ella realmente lo amaba.**_

_**Doy las gracias a todos quienes me acompañaron en el transcurso de este fic, por sus bellas palabras, por seguirlo, por "favoritearlo"... de verdad muchísimas gracias a todos: **__**AixaVampireCSI, AlexaNicole1194, Andie Salvatore-Booth, Avarel Van-Castada, BDSalvatore, Beauty' , dAniibEp, Dianna Salvatore, Gabby992, katherineSN, Kturra , Mary Rdz, Melina, Mrs mellark Salvatore, , Philipa, Sandy Petrova, Sayuricita, Satineych, Sonia Salvatore, tefi96, thecullen86, UshieVictoria y a todos los usuarios que leían este fic de quienes no tengo registros... MUCHAS GRACIAS! Esto es por ustedes, y para ustedes.**_

_**Cariños y abrazos**_

_**Catherine Storr.**_


	11. EPÍLOGO

_**Mystic Falls, en el futuro**_

Un par de décadas han pasado, hoy es el cumpleaños número 17 de Emily… Nunca perdí el contacto con la gente que amo, pero estos últimos años me han servido para conocer el mundo… a su lado.

Hemos vivido un par de años en cada sitio, para que la gente no note que no envejecemos… cuando nos preguntan por niños, sonreímos y contestamos "en algún momento".

La vieja pensión Salvatore nos recibe. Hace varios años que nadie visita este lugar… de Stefan no hemos sabido nada desde el día que nos dejó creyéndome muerta. Ni él nos ha buscado ni nosotros a él.

La pensión se ve limpia… veo que Caroline se sigue encargando de ella. Mi querida amiga… creo que ahora esta en Barcelona disfrutando con Klaus… y sí, mil cosas han sucedido. Tyler engañó a Caroline con una chica loba llamada Haley. Era bonita, pero no alcanzaba ni los tobillos de mi amiga. Cuando Caroline se enteró casi destrozo la mansión Lockwood. Se imaginarán la cara de la madre de Tyler. La verdad eso poco le importaba a Caroline. Tyler poco y nada hizo para resarcir el daño que le había hecho a Caroline, y trató de culparla de su infidelidad ¿lo puedes creer? Caroline estuvo destrozada por semanas, y a Tyler no le importó… aunque tuvo que salir del pueblo huyendo de la furia de Klaus, quien no toleró que hicieran daño a Caroline… las vueltas del destino hicieron que ellos definitivamente estuvieran juntos… con Caroline a su lado, Klaus se olvidó de sus híbridos y del hecho que ya no contaría con una réplica para "producirlos"… dijo que no necesita nada mas que Caroline para vivir su eternidad en paz.

De Rebekah ni hablar. Nos la encontramos en más sitios de los que deseamos en nuestro periplo. Eso hasta que intentó sacar de su camino a Caroline… nadie en su sano juicio incitaría a Klaus de esa manera… bueno, Klaus no dudó en clavarle la daga en su corazón y el paradero de su cuerpo hasta el día de hoy es desconocido…

Elijah simplemente se borró del mapa. Tras la desaparición de Rebekah tomó el ataúd de Koly desapareció.

Estar de nuevo en Mystic Falls me trae grandes recuerdos… todas las aventuras y desventuras que vivimos cuando yo era humana… ¿pero saben? No cambiaría ni un día que he vivido como vampiro para volver a ser humana. En gran parte se lo debo a Damon… Mi Damon…

- ¿Qué pasa Elena? ¿Por qué tan pensativa? – de pronto me pregunta alzando una ceja

- Nada cariño… solo pensaba en lo afortunada que soy de tenerte – contesto decidida

- Lo sé, nunca te cansas de mirar una cara bonita y este cuerpo perfecto

- Sabes que nunca lo haría… y no me molestaría verlo ahora – digo desafiante

Damon se acerca lentamente a mi… pero un estruendo en el segundo piso nos hace correr a ver que sucedía. Y allí, frente a nosotros, un flamante Stefan salía a medio vestir y a tropezones de su habitación.

- ¿Damon? ¿En verdad eres tú? – preguntó abrochándose el pantalón

- Si me das a elegir te diría que soy el fantasma de la navidad pasada… pero si, soy yo, en gloria y majestad…

- Pensé que no volvería a verte jamás… después de todo lo que pasó el día que Elena murió… no te culpo. Me tomo años volver aquí después de eso. Digamos que desde tu partida no me interesaba ver a las demás personas, así que cuando estoy acá, no salgo de la pensión más que para buscar alimentos.

- Bueno sobre eso, hay algo que deberías saber – dijo Damon a la vez que alargaba su mano para acercarme

- De que morí… morí… pero aquí estoy – tomé la mano que me ofrecía Damon – Hola Stefan, ha pasado mucho tiempo

- Elena… – balbuceó – ¡estás viva!

- Bueno, técnicamente esta muerta – contestó Damon sonriendo – ¿me vas a decir qué o quién escondes en tu cuarto?

- Creo que sería lo justo que me dejarás saludar amor – dijo una voz conocida desde el interior

- ¿¡Katherine!? – preguntamos al unísono con Damon

- En gloria y majestad – dijo copiando las palabras de Damon

- Digamos que estoy ligeramente sorprendido, Stefan – señaló Damon de pronto – pero quien soy yo para juzgar…

- He estado con Katherine desde que nos reencontramos en Canadá el 2018…

- Te ves distinta – dijo Damon

- La dieta bambi me tiene así – contestó Katherine

- ¡MENTIRA! – dijo Damon soltado una carcajada – jamás imaginé ver el día en que tú, quien disfrutaba jugar con su comida humana estaría merendando conejitos, simplemente no lo puedo creer…

- Me da igual si no me crees, no es como que me interese demasiado tu opinión – dijo Katherine cabreada

- Bueno _cuñadita_ no te enojes, solo era una broma…

- Damon casi es hora… debemos irnos…- dije mirando el reloj

- Sí Elena, no llegaremos tarde

- ¿Dónde van? – pregunto Stefan

- Al cumpleaños de Emily… ¿la conoces Stefan?

- Sé de ella… es una muy linda chica, le das mis cariños

Salimos de la mansión y nos encaminamos a mi antigua casa. Todo se ve casi como antes. Toco el timbre y me recibe mi amado hermano… atrás de él mi amiga y cuñada… Bonnie… y desde el patio escucho los gritos de mi amada sobrina: Emily Gilbert-Bennet. Mi vida ahora muerta… es perfecta.

* * *

**Esta es mi manera de darles las gracias a todos por haber seguido esta historia, y a quienes la están leyendo ahora. **

**Cariños!**


End file.
